<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beltanes by Anon90</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014227">The Beltanes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon90/pseuds/Anon90'>Anon90</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) &amp; Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Band Fic, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Girl Band, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kind of Random, Modern Era, Music, No Beta, Past Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shirbert, Singing, Slow Romance, matthew is sick, no one asked for this, shirbert fluff, they're in a band</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon90/pseuds/Anon90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in Avonlea loved him, though he hadn’t been living here in ten years. He was smart, thoughtful and kind. “And handsome to boot”, Diana had said. Compared to the orphan girl who came to the Cuthberts at the tender age of eleven, he was a veritable golden boy.  She heard a lot about him in her first months here. </p><p>'Obviously they didn’t appreciate the trade since he left just before her arrival ' Anne had thought to herself bitterly as a school girl. </p><p>Anyway forget him, she had her own dreams to worry about and Anne Shirely-Cuthbert was tired of waiting to hear if they were coming true or not. She had been waiting for a call back for the past bajillion hours. Surely they should have made a decision by now. </p><p>Also, she would meet this mystery boy someday right? maybe. </p><p>The modern au of Anne in a girl band that apparently someone did ask for! Hehe enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Andrews/Josie Pye, Diana Barry/Fred Wright, Diana Barry/Jerry Baynard, Gilbert Blythe &amp; Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Mary Lacroix/Sebastian ''Bash'' Lacroix, Ruby Gillis &amp; Moody Spurgeon MacPherson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It just came to me today as I rewatched AWAE that it would have been fun for Anne to be in a girl band. I don't know why. Just go with it?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">Anne Shirely-Cuthbert was tired of waiting. She had been waiting for a call back for the past <em>bajillion </em>hours. Surely they should have made a decision by now.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">She had sat for half an hour braiding and rebraiding her hair in the french pattern. She organized her book shelf and tried to do a zumba workout. She had no dance skills at all. Sitting down at her childhood school desk, she picked up her notebook to wrote out her frustrations. She wrote best when she was in the moment. This could be a hit.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">She hummed the words out to herself.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>RIIIIING. </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">Her phone rang. she eagerly leapt off the swivel chair and on to herbed. She was too enthusiastic, having jumped too hard, she slipped off the other side of the bed, bringing her phone and fluffy cushion with her to the floor. Her head hit the hard wood, her legs flailed above her.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>Ow</em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">“For fucks sake”<em>, </em>she said aloud to no one.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">Or so she thought.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">In her tumble she had accidentally answered her phone, leaving the lady on the other end to reply curtly, “Excuse me?”</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">“Oh! I-I-”, Anne replied stuttering. “I’m so sorry! My phone ….answered”</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">“Well, that is what I was hoping would happen”. Hearing the bored voice on the other end again, Anne recognized that it actually belonged to what seemed like a perpetually monotone teenager.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">“Yes. Well…cool” She said trying to sound nonchalant. As if she hadn’t pounced on it a minute ago. As if she hadn’t checked it every 3 minutes to make sure the sound was on. As if she hadn’t placed it right next to her shower to avoid missing any calls.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">Bored teenager sighed, “Listen. Mr Phillips wants you to come in on Tuesday at 11. Bring your posse with you. He expects to hear from your agent”</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>Right. Her posse. She could have a posse. And an agent. </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>What exactly was a posse anyway?</em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">“See you then”, Anne responded merrily.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">“I won’t be here”. <em>Not one infliction of that voice.</em></p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">“I guess this is good bye then. Hopefully not forever,” Anne tried to joke, laughing nervously. It was extremely disconcerting when someone didn’t like her.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">“Uh-huh. Good bye”</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">Anne hung up and ran down the stairs.“Marilla! Marilla!!!”, she screamed as she ran. She was going so fast that as she turned to jump the last few steps she hit the banister….and fell.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">“Mercy on us!”, Marilla exclaimed running to Anne from her position at the kitchen counter. “What are you doing child? You are far too excited this morning. I’m sure I heard you fall in your room not 5 minutes ago too. Anne you must learn to control your emotions. You are far too flighty, that’s for sure and certain.”</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">Anne had ignored her aching shoulder and waited impatiently for Marilla to finish her speech. Matthew had walked in to check on the commotion while Marilla talked.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">“Marilla, Matthew! They heard it. They listened to our tape, and they want us to come in for an audition”, she burst out. “Isn’t it fantastic”</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">“Oh!”, Marilla said a smiled breaking out “why that is exciting news”</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">“I am so proud of you,” Matthew said quietly. Tears were forming in his eyes. Matthew went to hug her but the pain in her shoulder shot through her to her neck.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">The kitchen door jingled. In walked their neighbor.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">“Good morning! Mary sent these buttermilk scones as a thank you for dinner last week”, Bash said cheerfully. His smile was such a sight for sore eyes. Anne could never get tired of hearing his sing song voice. Seeing Anne clutching her arm and the pained look on her face he added “Are you alright Anne?”</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">“It’s nothing”, Anne replied.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">“No, no let me have my brother look at it. He is a medical student, you know”, Bash said quickly. He had only told her every time he saw her. “He’s just at the property line checking on a fence. I’ll run up and get him. I wanted to introduce him anyway”</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">“Really it-“, Anne started, but Bash was out the door already. Bash’s brother had grown up as the Cuthbert’s neighbor until he was thirteen, when he took his sick father to Alberta, leaving behind his childhood home and farm for the Lacroix family to rent. Once his father died when he was eighteen, the Lacroixes took him in as their own family, making sure he was ok and communicating with him while he had been away for his studies. He had come for short visits, but Anne had been busy or away to meet him. He would be starting medical school in the fall.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">Anne was thoroughly intimidated by him.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">Everyone in Avonlea loved him, though he hadn’t been living here in ten years. He was smart, thoughtful and kind. <em>“Handsome to boot”, Diana had said.</em> Compared to the orphan girl who came to the Cuthberts at the tender age of eleven, he was a veritable golden boy.She heard a lot about him in her first months here.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4"><em>Obviously they didn’t appreciate the trade. </em>Anne had thought to herself bitterly as a school girl. Strangely enough this boy who was unknown to her became her academic rival. All of his records she aimed to break. (All except that damned geometry! But she lead in Eng Lit) And break she did, because she knew she had one more A+ than he did in his final year at Avonlea Middle School. She compared her trophies to his, determined to win more accolades. Until high school. Then it became moot. By then she worked hard for her own merit.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">The kitchen door brought her out of her reverie. She had barely registered Marilla making a fuss until now. Matthew was considering taking her to the nearest ER.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">“Have no fear the doctor is here!”, Bash yelled, half mocking half serious.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">“Medical student. I haven’t even started yet”, a voice said behind him.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">“You have done some electives in the ER, haven’t you?”, Bash said proudly. Then stepped aside to reveal the person behind him.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">The world seemed to slow down. <em>What was that beating in her chest? Anticipation? Nerves? For what? </em><span class="s1"><em>This guy?</em></span><em> He didn’t seem to be all that. </em></p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">“Hi”, The tall, <em>very tall,</em> boy smiled “I’m Gilbert Blythe”. His hand was out for her to shake. <em>Wow his hands were big. </em>She swallowed and placed her much smaller hand in his. He held it for a beat too long. His smile brought out his dimple. His hazel eyes stared at her intently, as if nothing else was there in his vision except her.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">“Gilbert!”, Marilla exclaimed. “It’s wonderful to see you again”</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">He turned to her parents and greeted them. His jaw clenched, making something in her stomach go all….gooey.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>I have to get out of here</em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">“I - I’ve got to go”, Anne stammered. “I have to speak to the girls” She started to run out the door.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">“Wait he never checked your shoulder!”, Bash protested but Anne was already down the porch steps, heading to Orchard Slope.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">“Hey! Wait up”, she heard Gilbert call for her, running behind her, grabbing one of her french braids. “Hey Carrots!”</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">She halted in her tracks. <em>What did he call her?</em> she swung around to look him in the eye.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">And slapped him across the face.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">___________________________________</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">“You…slapped him?”, Diana was seated on her bed. She had a stunned expression on her face.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">“Yes!”, Anne huffed. She was pacing her best friends room, still indignant at that <em>Gilbert</em>.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">“He….ran up to check on you. And you slapped him?”, Diana said incredulously.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">“Well, yes!”, Anne threw up her arms “He called me Carrots!”</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">“Clearly it was a joke Anne”, Diana said. <em>Ugh. Not her too.</em></p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">“Yes! He was laughing at me.”</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">“I….I don’t think so”, Diana said “He’s not really like that”</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">“Like what? A bully?”</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">“He wouldn’t bully anyone. He used to stand up for the underdog”</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">“Whose side are you on?”, Anne huffed.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">“What did he do after?”, Diana asked.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">“He smiled”</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">Diana raised her eyebrows knowingly, surprised again.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">“That made it more infuriating!”, Anne yelled, arms crossed.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">“You’re acting about five”</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">Anne saw from the window that Ruby was heading up the drive way on her bicycle. How pleasant she looked, straw hair flying out behind her. The pink summer dress she wore floated about her as she got off the bicycle. Anne watched as Ruby pulled out her things from the white wicker basket attached to the front handles.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">They greeted Ruby downstairs and made themselves a pitcher of iced tea as they talked.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">“Anywayyyyy, we have more important things to discuss”, Anne changed the subject. “Let’s get everyone on the line”</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">She Facetimed Tilly who was with Jane. Diana got Josie on the line too.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">“Girls!”, Anne said loudly, “It’s happening…an audition!”</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">Screeches, hugs and excitement abounded as the girls celebrated. Details were exchanged, plans were made to meet. There were about five days to perfect everything. Flights were arranged and hotels were booked with whatever money had been saved over the last few weeks of summer work.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">Anne spoke to her friend Cole who had just started working for a major department store, she begged him to help preparations. She felt in her heart that he would one day be a major fashion mogul, brandishing the world with his artistic creations. But for now he would have to work to pay his way through fashion school. He readily agreed to help, thankfully.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">That weekend was a blur. <em>She barely had time to eat let alone </em><span class="s1"><em>think</em></span><em> about that tall, dark, smart, kinda cute, why won’t his eyes leave my dreams alone boy. </em>Then suddenly Anne found herself standing in front of a large executive tower in Toronto. She gulped.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">Rocking up to the reception on the 32nd floor she spoke to the man sitting at the desk. He was in stark contrast to the voice on the phone five days ago. He was good looking, with a polished air, trimmed beard, dressed in a very well cut suit he welcomed them into the office. “Good morning. How can I help you?”</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">“Hi. I’m Anne with an E. This is our band”, Anne replied smiling. “We are The Beltanes”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We are inching toward that all important audition. </p><p>Warning: there is slight mention of bullying in Annes history in case this is disturbing to anyone please be warned. It is in the part where Anne reminisces about when she slapped Gilbert.</p><p>There is not much mention of Gilbert unfortunately, but he is definitely in the next one.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I just want to say that the next 2 chapters don't have a lot of Shirbert but they will be back with a vengeance I promise. They are just finding their way to each other. you know how they are.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">“That was the most surreal 15 minutes of my life so far”, Tillie exclaimed.</p><p class="p4">Anne could not stop smiling.</p><p class="p4">
  <em>The Beltanes had walked into the office, led by the pleasant receptionist - who had informed them his name was Mark.</em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>The office was relatively small, but very flamboyantly decorated with plush sofas and gold touches here and there. Large windows allowed plenty of light to filter in, illuminating the shiny elements of decor. </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>Mark asked them to sit down and had entered the door that was closest to the waiting area.“Your 11am is here Mr. Phillips.”</em>
</p><p class="p4"><em>Anne was too nervous to sit down, she paced the small space, which of course only served to make the other girls nervous. </em> <em>As a result she was the only one who could hear his response. “Really? I am not looking forward to this”, Mr Phillips had said. </em></p><p class="p4">
  <em>“What’s he saying?”, Josie whispered, noting the look of concentration on Anne’s face. </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>Anne made a quick decision “I can’t make it out” She didn’t want the other girls to get nervous. But she remained frozen to her spot, listening. </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>“Oh Mark, every Tom Dick and Harry seem to this they can make it in this business. These country folk come out here thinking they’re all that”</em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>“They actually seem quite nice. Muriel seems to this they deserve a shot. Plus you should have reviewed the audition tape they sent in. They also have lots of followers on YouTube for their home videos.” She detected a note of disdain toward Mr Phillips in Mark’s voice. </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>“Whatever, Mark. Send them in”</em>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">______________________</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She did not like Mr. Phillips. That was certain. He had had a conceited air about him, and looked down upon them. But he was willing to give them a shot. Whether he did it for their talent or thanks to Muriel Stacey she was grateful. She couldn’t believe that Muriel Stacy, president of the recording label knew who they were. The Muriel Stacy. She was unfortunately away this week but Anne could not wait to meet her.</p><p class="p4">They would be doing an audition session in the studio tomorrow but for the moment they were all riding the bus to their accommodation. While they had done the research online the word “Hotel” seemed a bit of a stretch for their current room. It was more like a youth hostel. What were struggling musicians supposed to do anyway?</p><p class="p4">“Surely we don’t have to go back to that hell hole”, Josie said, frown on her face. “My father could easily provide us with the money for a suitable place”</p><p class="p4">“Well we can’t really afford it Josie.”</p><p class="p4">“Speak for yourself”</p><p class="p4">“Ok, ok ladies. Let’s not forget that we have exciting times ahead. We should stay together if we want to practice to perfection’, Diana interrupted.</p><p class="p4">“Speaking of which, I have a gig lined up for us tonight”, Anne said excitedly</p><p class="p4">“Really Anne?”</p><p class="p4">“We are so tired”</p><p class="p4">“We just arrived late last night”</p><p class="p4">“Shouldn’t we rest for tomorrow?”</p><p class="p4">The protests came at her.</p><p class="p4">“Guys! we need the practice. It’s an early show at a small bar we can leave at 10. Plus its free practice space! No drinking allowed though” Anne insisted “Do we want this or not”</p><p class="p4">“We want this!”, Ruby yelled cheerily, surprising the old lady who was seated next to her “Beg your pardon mam”. The old lady smiled and went back to sleep.</p><p class="p4">“Are you gonna book things on your own now? What about the Agent Mr Phillips wanted to meet tomorrow?” Josie scowled.</p><p class="p4">“Oh yeah, about that. I had an idea as I spoke to Mr Phillips” Anne started sheepishly. “Jane…..is your sister Prissy still in town?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">____________________</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">They necked it back to the hostel to get a few hours of rest before the evening show. Dismally, they were reminded of how…unremarkable the rooms were. A bare walled space with 4 bunk beds and one shared bathroom for the entire floor. The other two remaining girls had to share with two boys, both of whom had been staying there for a good few weeks. And both of them were called Paul. Anne volunteered to share, as did Tilly surprisingly, refusing the option to draw straws.</p><p class="p4">As Anne lay on her bed she thought about the events of the week. Guilt was starting to trickle in about the way she had treated Gilbert.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <b> <em>5 days ago</em> </b>
</p><p class="p4"><em>This</em>  <em>crazy person was actually smiling at her. She had smacked him, and he was there smiling at her. How bizarre.</em></p><p class="p4">
  <em>The tugging of her braids had always irked Anne. It took her straight back to the orphanage where the older girls pulled at them and tied them to bed posts or pipes when they were bored. Or just feeling nasty. </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>That boy didn’t even know her! How DARE he?</em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>Anne had always been a bit temperamental. Most of the time she regretted it after. Most of the time. She was on the fence about this instance. </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>She had simply taken only look at his smiley face, turned around, and ran towards Diana. Leaving Gilbert to stare after her.</em>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">Cole came over after work and stood in the room hallway. It wasn’t difficult to figure out the correct door. He could hear them cackling over outfit options with the door open. He stood just outside watching.</p><p class="p4">“I think we should wear white”</p><p class="p4">“Are we a boy band from the 90s?”</p><p class="p4">“Summer dresses are cute and practical”</p><p class="p4">“I think we should look a bit sexy, give the boys something to cheer for”</p><p class="p4">“What kind of misogynistic-”</p><p class="p4">“Wow you guys really picked a 5 star hotel here”, Cole interjected</p><p class="p4">“Cole!”, he was accosted by them all. Anne flew at him and hugged him tightly. Cole had been a most popular friend in Avonlea High School, but had left to work after graduation. He had saved for a year before starting his Fashion Design program at Ryerson University under scholarship and had come a couple of times to visit the girls at Queens and Redmond College. It had still been a while since they had a full reunion.</p><p class="p4">“How are you?!”</p><p class="p4">“You look amazing”</p><p class="p4">“I love that jacket, can I borrow it?”</p><p class="p4">“Alright, alright ladies. Calm down. You can all get a piece of me”, Cole winked suggestively.</p><p class="p4">“We would too if that James didn’t hog you to himself in Toronto”, Diana pouted</p><p class="p4">“Well, lucky for you were are not together anymore”</p><p class="p4">“Oh no!”</p><p class="p4">“We’re sorry!”</p><p class="p4">“What happened?!”</p><p class="p4">“He was a prick!” Everyone turned around to look at Anne. Diana gave her an incredulous look. Since they didn’t know the cause of the break up it was a bit pre-mature to decide they hadn’t broken up amicably. They held their breaths collectively until Cole responded.</p><p class="p4">“He was. He got an offer in Vancouver. And another man apparently”, Coles said bitterly “We broke up last week. He’s moving out tomorrow. So I’m ready to GET SLOSHED”</p><p class="p4">They gave him a group hug and some words of comfort, momentarily forgetting about their differences and focusing on the important.</p><p class="p4">“Ok so we have time to talk about this later, let’s get you girls ready”, Cole stopped them. “Anne told me you need to be there for sound check by six.”</p><p class="p4">They went through the clothes on hand and decided to keep it chic, mostly coordinating with black elements.</p><p class="p4">“Let Anne wear your black sparkly top Diana, she’s gonna be front and centre”, Cole suggested.</p><p class="p4">“If only she had told us she planned to arrange some gigs, we could have all prepared better’, Josie said, staring daggers at Anne.</p><p class="p4">“Never mind now, you’ll look great in this Anne”, Diana said throwing her black halter top at Anne. One hour of make up, glitter and hair curling devices later, the group left their messy rooms for the little bar they would be playing at.</p><p class="p4">____________________</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">“That was fucking fantastic!”, Cole, their biggest cheerleader, exclaimed as they came off the stage.</p><p class="p4">They packed up their instruments as they were approached by the bar manager. He had positive reviews and was thankful they filled up last minute for the group that dropped out, but they wouldn’t have any more slots available for three weeks.</p><p class="p4">“Who is that guy at the end of the bar?”, Cole asked pointing with his eyes "He keeps staring at you."</p><p class="p4">Anne looked around “Mark!!!” she exclaimed, running up to him and dragging him over to their group. “This is Cole, and you know the girls”</p><p class="p4">“Hi, yes I was admiring you all play. Very chic pop rock dance country, Taylor Swift and Ingrid Andress meets Little Mix meets Mabel going on with a bit of Charlie Puth”</p><p class="p4">"What does that even mean?", Ruby laughed</p><p class="p4">"What would you call your genre?, Mark asked, eyebrow raised inquisitively.</p><p class="p4">"We don't like labels. We just make music", Anne said firmly.</p><p class="p4">"That's...kinda hot" Mark countered.</p><p class="p4">“What are you doing here anyway?”, Tillie questioned.</p><p class="p4">“How do you thing Anne got the gig last minute? The bar manager is my roommate”</p><p class="p4">“Oh wow, you guys have become fast friends”, Jane commented wiggling her eyes suggestively. “We saw you just mesmerized by the view”.</p><p class="p4">Anne rolled her eyes dramatically. “Excuse my friends they haven’t been out in a while”, she apologized. </p><p class="p4">“Uhhh…Yes I was….but I wasn’t looking at Anne,” Mark said, his face going slightly red. He chanced a glance at Cole. Who took a minute to grasp what was implied and quickly looked away, biting his smile. The girls exchanged glances.</p><p class="p4">“Ummm….maybe we should get moving, we have that audition tomorrow.” Diana quickly said. They moved to the door. Everyone started talking at once.</p><p class="p4">“Yes! Let’s do that”</p><p class="p4">“We need an uber”</p><p class="p4">“I have to wash my hair too”</p><p class="p4">“I’m starved lets grab some take out”</p><p class="p4">“Ok byyyyye” Anne said lastly, following the jumble of girls out the door, leaving Cole and Mark to stare at each other in the slowly emptying bar. They watched as the girls giggled on the other side, huddled together.</p><p class="p4">“So”, Cole said nervously.</p><p class="p4">“Would you like to get a drink?”</p><p class="p4"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a bit of a short one with lots of conversation. </p><p>Promise to make it up to everyone next chapter!</p><p>Also I know nothing about Canadian universities so I've just googled most of them. Please forgive any incorrect info</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Audition done, decisions have to be made.</p><p>Gilbert delves into his own feelings a little bit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Bash was preparing breakfast while giving Mary a few hours extra rest this morning. Gilbert tried in vain to feed Dellie his own homemade porridge.</p><p>“Don’t blame you Dellie, I won’t touch that stuff with a ten foot pole”, Bash laughed as Dellie made a face at the brown stuff on the spoon.</p><p>“Well that’s just ungrateful”, Gilbert responded, shaking his head.</p><p>“We have been invited to dinner at the Cuthbert’s again this evening”</p><p>“Oh?”, Gilbert said, he was suddenly very focussed on getting the right amount of porridge onto the spoon. “Great! I can make an apple pie maybe? Not that I know how to do that. I’m sure Mary will show me.”</p><p>“Apple pie eh”, Bash said smiling</p><p>“What?” Gilbert’s eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>“You met the girl once and you’re all making apple pies, learning to cook and all”</p><p>“What? It’s polite. My dad always spoke highly of Marilla. I just wanted to be respectful.”</p><p>“Sure Blythe. You always go around offering to bake pies for people. I think maybe someone is crushing hard for our favourite red head.”</p><p>“I met her once. I don’t even know her.”</p><p>“She’s cute. I get it. I don’t hear you denying it”, Bash grinned gleefully. “But sorry Romeo, she’s not back from her trip yet”</p><p>If Gilbert’s face fell he hid it very well. “And I’ll be leaving in a few days. So there’s that”</p><p>“You know she’s gonna be starting at U of T for her Masters in Journalism in September right? So….she’ll be in your neck of the woods” Bash said looking at him pointedly.</p><p>Gilbert did <em>not</em> know that, in fact. The thought somehow made him nervous and relieved at the same time. He had no idea why. Not that she would want to see him. Their first official meeting was disastrous. Absentmindedly, he touched his left cheek where she had struck him, not understanding the better feeling of his heart. She felt like a magnetic force to him. All bright and vibrant but...like he said, he didn’t even know her.</p><p>____________________</p><p> </p><p>Prissy Andrews was not here for bullshit. She had heard quite enough from Thomas Phillips and his upturned nose. She did not have time to back and forth. She paced the office, choosing to strut in her dark blue suit as she spoke.</p><p>“If you are not prepared to sign all the girls, we will be walking”</p><p>“There are too many of them”</p><p>“They each play an instrument that is important to their music. They are a brand. They are a product. They work together. They already have a following online!”</p><p>“Get rid of the boyish red head. Put the cute blonde one in front. Blondes are in.”</p><p>Prissy gave him a look that should have killed. “They have names. <em>Anne</em> is the lead vocalist, the best one. And gorgeous to boot. <em>Ruby</em> has a great voice too but her personality is not as forward as Annes. With Diana on keys, Tillie on drums, Jane on the guitar and Josie on base they don’t have anyone to spare.”</p><p>“You’ve left out Ruby”</p><p>“Ruby is their backup singer and plays the violin for some of their songs.” She said with conviction, staring him down.“You and I both know it’s not everyday that a girl band - strike that - band comes along with so much talent.”</p><p>The banter went back and forth. The group waited for them to have their discussion in the private office just outside the studio. They had been playing for Thomas Phillips and two other executives for the past two hours. Now they wait.</p><p>“I can’t hear anything”, Tillie complained, moving away from the door. Just in time because it finally opened, with Prissy coming out looking rather flustered.</p><p>“I have your information, you’ll hear from me soon”, Mr Phillips said to Prissy, he reached out to touch her arm, a motion she shuffled away from quickly. This did not go unnoticed by Anne, but she brushed it aside.</p><p>They stopped by in a nearby cafe to talk about the proceedings of the day. Prissy sighed setting down her mug “They are not going to sign on straight away. I think you have a long road ahead of you. Phillips wants to see you at a few more shows. I don’t think that asshat has even watched you on Youtube. He said he only gave you a shot because of Muriel Stacey, who was approached by Josephine Barry”</p><p>Anne and Diana looked at each other incredulously. They didn’t realize Diana’s Aunty Josephine had taken an interest in their works.</p><p>“Ok, so we just have to get some shows together and keep ourselves current.” Anne said with finality. “We can set up a few in the next coming week and make more videos.”</p><p>The other girls looked sheepishly at anywhere but Anne.<br/>“Where would we stay?”<br/>“We have jobs back home”<br/>“I have to get back to my apprenticeship at my father’s office”</p><p>“Ladies we have to make it work somehow. Now that we are here why would we go back without an offer?” Anne pleaded</p><p>“We don’t know how long it could take Anne”, Diana said. “I um - I told my family I was coming here to visit Aunt Jo. They don’t know that I’m still in the band. They think I gave it up after I got accepted for my masters. I can’t be here for more than two weeks. They haven’t trusted me since the whole Jerry thing.”</p><p>“You have to start your masters in the fall too Anne”, Ruby shrugged.</p><p>Anne sighed, realizing they were right but not willing to give up. “We have two and a half more months till the summer finishes, isn’t there any way we can give it our best shot? Ruby you don’t start teaching till September. Josie you could ask your dad to start a little later. Tilllie can’t we both apply and find some opportunities here for the rest of the summer at least? Diana and Jane, you have family here! Is there some way you can stay with them?”</p><p>“Sounds like you have it all figured out”, Josie said bitterly. “Look Anne, I know this means a lot to you but we have lives too. You can’t make decisions for us.”</p><p>“This is just a discussion”</p><p>“We need time to think things through. Come on girls.” Josie said, taking Tillie and Jane with her.</p><p>“I have to call my family”, Ruby said, slinking out of her seat towards door.</p><p>Prissy sighed getting up. “For what it’s worth, I would have let Jane stay with me for a few weeks. Anything to help. I’m all for young women following their dreams. I have to go now though, I have a meeting with my boss that I’m running late for. I told him I would work late to make up for hours lost.”</p><p>“Thank’s so much Prissy. We know you’re busy.” Anne and Diana called out. The two girls left sat picking at their biscotti and coffees.</p><p>Anne was torn. She wanted to stay and give her music her best shot, she would be But she also missed her family and her home. She pressed her shoulder absentmindedly wincing at the pain.</p><p>“Let’s visit Aunt Josephine while we are here at least”, Diana finally said, standing up.</p><p> </p><p>____________________</p><p> </p><p>Cole drove them to Aunt Josephine’s house. They talked and laughed as they drove out of the main city, momentarily forgetting their troubles.</p><p>“Soooo”, Anne started, peering at Cole from the back seat.</p><p>“So what?”, Cole teased.</p><p>“How was last night?!”, Diana burst out.</p><p>“Nothing happened!”, Cole laughed embarrassed.</p><p>“Oh please”, Anne said “From the little conversation I had with Mark I could tell he is a fun guy”</p><p>“He is fun”, Cole agreed, “But I am just getting out of a very serious relationship so….I told him I wasn’t really ready to date. He is hot, I’ll give him that.”</p><p>The girls pouted.</p><p>“He understood completely and agreed that we should hang out like friends, get to know each other.”</p><p>“Friends who make out?”, Diana teased.</p><p>“NO! Friends who are real friends”, Cole. “Unlike you two tormentors.”</p><p>Anne rolled her eyes and scoffed “We’ll see how long that lasts”</p><p>“Never mind that, Diana tells me you met Gil!”, Cole changed the topic “How is he?! Is he still as good looking? I haven’t seen him in forever. I might be having withdrawal symptoms.”</p><p>“He’s alright”, Anne felts her cheeks pink but told him what happened.</p><p>“Tell me you didn’t really slap him”</p><p>“Oh but I did”</p><p>“I mean….wow”, Cole shook his head seriously but decided to change the mood in the car. He deadpanned “I’ve dreamt about slapping his cheeks but not on the face”</p><p>Anne’s jaw dropped as she gaped at him, shocked and they all burst into fits of giggles.</p><p><br/>_______________________</p><p> </p><p>Josephine Barry was a well known entrepreneur in the big city of Toronto. She had grown up as the daughter of a business mogul in London, and moved to Toronto to be with her partner. Diana and Anne had looked up to her in awe whenever she came to visit Avonlea. She was smart and independent but also perfectly kind, a rare gem. Anne found in her a kindred spirit from the very first.</p><p>“I always knew I would put in a good word for you girls one day, but I didn’t want to until you had built a good following and song base. Muriel was one of Gertrude’s friends I met at our annual ‘Arts and Influencers party’, as she called it.” Josephine explained. “Diana tells me you are in the fashion design program Cole, you must attend this years party with the girls”</p><p>Cole smiled at her graciously.</p><p>“Thank you for your help Aunt”, Diana said. “We sent our demos to multiple recordings in Toronto and had been informed that they would contact us. Of course, we were well aware that they rarely get listened to. So when Ms Stacey called to ask us to send a tape to her office we were floored.”</p><p>“Well if you need boarding in Toronto, I am very happy to have you here for a while. My house has more than enough room and I am quite lonely I have to say”</p><p>“We couldn’t impose and we can be quite a handful. And you’ve done more that enough for us”, Anne started, looking uneasy.</p><p>“Nonsense! I am delighted at the prospect”</p><p>“Wow, that is beyond generous. But there is no point staying if we don’t have the opportunity to play anywhere.”</p><p>“Well you girls have really lost your sense of adventure since you have grown up. Have you not heard that you have to stay positive and most of all persistent in any industry. Try try again.”</p><p>They girls nodded slightly in assent, still unsure.</p><p>“Now we just need the other girls and your parents to agree”, Josephine Barry said, twinkle in her eye. “Pass me that phone Diana”</p><p> </p><p>____________________</p><p> </p><p>The Beltanes caught up later that evening at the little pub around the corner from their hostel. They revealed their afternoon with Aunt Jo and her offer. After much deliberation it was decided that the girls, in face would stay to try their best for one month at least, after that they would re-assess the situation.</p><p>They had a few drinks to celebrate and talk through their grievances. They talked about their fears of failure and humiliation. Of missing the last possible months they could at home before moving on with their lives. At the end of the day, they all loved making and performing their music together. As long as they could do that, they were happy.</p><p>Anne stood up holding up her cider “Goddess of Beltane, sacred Mother Queen of May, wild lady of the woods….”</p><p>The others stood up and they chanted together the words they had repeated since eight grade. “Guardian of love and life, welcome to our circle. We women, powerful and sacred, declare upon this Hallowed Night….</p><p>______________________</p><p> </p><p>Around the same time the Lacroix-Blythe family walked through their apple orchard to reach Green Gables. Marilla greeted them at the kitchen door and led them in for dinner. They tried to discuss the possibility of sharing some hired help between the farms when Gilbert when back to Toronto in a couple of days, but Dellie was having none of it as she stole all the attention.</p><p>“You are a little bit mischievous”, coo-ed Gilbert as Dellie grabbed the bottle of honey that he had packed for Marilla. Plans of apple pie were quickly discarded after realizing he could not handle Mary’s teasing as well.</p><p>“I’ve just got off the phone with Anne. She needs some of her things sent to her because she’s planning to stay back a few weeks. She wanted to get her good camera for some videos I suppose.” Gilbert tried not to look up at the mention of her name.</p><p>“I could bring it to her if you like? I have plenty of space in my car”, Gilbert suggested. Bash coughed loudly next to him. Gilbert furrowed his eyebrows at him.</p><p>“I was hoping you would offer, I don’t mind admitting”, Marilla smiled at him graciously.</p><p>“No worries”, Gilbert said smiled. “I’ll look forward to seeing her again.” He continued, trying to ignore the smug look on his brother’s face.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes Gilbert drove to Toronto. It kind of went over my head how long a drive that would be. But I'm gonna roll with it and address it in the coming chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anne and Gilbert meet again</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The next few days involved settling into their new normal. Cole insisted that Anne stay with him for a few days to be his moral support as his ex moved out of their apartment. Anne was glad she could be there for him as he cried into her shoulder for the two years of wasted time. They styled each others hair, played drunk scrabble and made a general mess of the kitchen making new kinds of comfort foods. (Cheese on everything!). The rest of the girls stayed out their booking at the hostel.</p><p class="p1">Anne worked on revamping her personal blog that she had started at sixteen. She also took up freelance writing for local magazines with interest pieces featuring women’s rights and highlighting important causes which they wasn’t always accepted. She felt that Toronto was for the big leagues although it wasn’t her first rodeo. She had been an intern and then a part time junior editor on and off for the Avonlea Gazette since graduating high school. She must have been good at her job, because her boss, Rachel Lynde called her 48 minutes after she sent her resignation email to insist that she continue writing for them from a distance.</p><p class="p1">Meanwhile Paul and Paul, both of whom Tillie had developed a fondness for, turned out to be good company. They were happy to show the girls around town and take them to their favourite dive bars. (“For those of you who aren’t well travelled” as Josie put it).</p><p class="p1">Paul One (Green) turned out to be great with video editing, and so they implored him to help sort out some of their music videos. Paul Two (Spears) helped Tillie secure a job as a receptionist in his office while the usual employee was on maternity leave.</p><p class="p1">Things went smoothly enough for them. So smooth in fact that Jane and Ruby were reluctant to acknowledge how easy things had been. Adult life had made them rather suspicious of “fair weather”.</p><p class="p1">“C’mon guys! Be positive. Things are turning around for us, you’ll see,” Anne quipped cheerfully as the girls moved into Ms Barry’s lodgings over that weekend. As if Anne hadn’t spent the evening before having a panic attack at how fast things were changing. There was plenty of space for everyone in Aunt Jo’s mansion but they decided to double up in the rooms to cause minimum destruction to the household.</p><p class="p1">“Mansions always hide scary things”, Ruby had said, clinging on to Diana’s arm in the lobby.</p><p class="p1">“The only scary thing you’ll see is Mrs Barry”, Rollins the assistant said cheekily looking at Aunt Jo who playfully slapped his arm.</p><p class="p1">“Well, I do think we ought to have a party to celebrate my new housemates”, Ms Barry exclaimed as they climbed the stairs.</p><p class="p1">“Oh we couldn’t ask you to do that!” Tillie protested.</p><p class="p1">“I can and I will”, Aunt Jo insisted. “Tomorrow, Saturday night. I’ll introduce you to some of my not so inconsequential friends. Invite that Phillips too. Maybe he needs some talking to.”</p><p class="p1">“Aunt Jo has the best parties!”, Diana squealed excitedly</p><p class="p1">“She might be our fairy Godmother”, Anne said dreamily.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">____________________</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Gilbert was back in his little apartment, staring intently at his phone like it might blow up. Marilla had insisted he take Anne’s phone number to contact her about her care package. It felt wrong though. Maybe he should have told Marilla that Anne clearly didn’t like him.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“She will understand”, Marilla had said. “I’ll explain it to her when she calls me tonight.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“It doesn’t seem appropriate” Gilbert had protested politely.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Fiddlesticks!”, Marilla had insisted, “Its not inappropriate from one neighbor to another. You are doing her a favor”</em>
</p><p class="p1">He had conveniently left out telling her about her physical attack on him. Mostly because he did, after all, want her number. Was that creepy?</p><p class="p1">“I can actually see the cog wheels turn in your brain, dude” Fred Wright said from the dining table, his flatmate broke Gilbert out of his reverie. Fred chuckled, returning to the mountain of food on his plate.</p><p class="p1">Gilbert chuckled nervously and started typing</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">[09:49] Gilbert: Hi! Anne</p><p class="p1">…..And then erasing.</p><p class="p1">
  <strike> <span class="s2">[09:49] Gilbert: Hi! Anne</span> </strike>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strike> <span class="s2">[09:51] Gilbert: Hi there Anne!</span> </strike>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strike> <span class="s2">[09:52] Gilbert: Hi Anne. It’s me Gilbert</span> </strike>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strike> <span class="s2">[09:55] Gilbert: Heyy Anne. Remember that annoying guy you slapped?</span> </strike>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strike> <span class="s2">[09:57] Gilbert: Heyyyy it’s me Gilbert the slapee from last week </span> </strike>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ugh!”, Gilbert shoved his phone under his cushion pillow, as if that would put the whole thing out of his mind. It didn’t.</p><p class="p1">“Have some pancakes first”, Fred said teasingly, “whatever girl has gotten you in this state can wait. Your brain will work better after you’ve had pancakes”</p><p class="p1">“No, I just want to get this over with”, Gilbert sighed grabbing the phone again.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>[10:05] Gilbert: Hi Anne. It’s Gilbert. I’m sure Marilla let you know I would be contacting you. I have your things. </b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Sent. Great now he sounds like he’s holding her things hostage. He quickly added:</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>[10:05] Gilbert: Marilla sent a box of your things and a care package for you. I’d be happy to drop it to you at yours. Or outside in a public space where there are witnesses.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>[10.06] Gilbert: Haha</b>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p1">He threw the phone aside and slapped his palm to his face.</p><p class="p1">“Woah. You must be serious about this girl”, Fred laughed but approached the couch uncertainly. “Do you wanna talk about it?”</p><p class="p1">Gilbert rolled his eyes, shook his head and tried to avoid looking at his phone every five minutes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">______________________</p><p class="p1">
  <b> <em>About an hour later</em> </b>
</p><p class="p1">“Give me my phone Di”, Anne yelled. She was being restrained by Ruby who was holding her back by her waist to prevent her from reaching her phone. Meanwhile, Diana who had just grabbed it from her was skipping away from them giggling merrily.</p><p class="p1">They had been unpacking when they noticed Anne was unusually quiet and fighting with herself about something on her phone. Cue her annoying girlfriends pouncing on her and her phone to reply to her arch nemesis.</p><p class="p1">“What is this high school?,” Anne demanded to know, hand on her hips and glaring at Diana.</p><p class="p1">“I told you, you are behaving about five years old when it comes to Gilbert”, Diana replied matter of factly, standing on the bed. “It’s time you put aside your differences. You don’t even know him. He’s a good guy.”</p><p class="p1">“Sounds like<em> you</em> want to know him,” Anne huffed as Diana typed furiously.</p><p class="p1">“Oh please”, she responded.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t mind knowing him,” Ruby said dreamily staring at the ceiling, momentarily losing concentration. Anne took advantage and escaped Ruby’s grip, pouncing on Diana.</p><p class="p1">Diana fell onto the bed with her fingers gripping Anne’s phone away from her reach. Anne fumbled on top of her, reaching for the phone in vain as Ruby pulled on her jacket.</p><p class="p1">“I feel like this is the live version of what Charlie Sloane dreams about,” Ruby said from the sidelines watching the girls struggle.</p><p class="p1">“ANNE! Stop, stop! You <em>know</em> you could have gotten the phone already if you really wanted to stop me. We both know you need to talk to Gilbert. You’re practically family for God’s sake,” Diana said, she was lying down, exasperated at Anne who sat up next to her.“Now I have a perfectly casual invitation written out for him to come over this afternoon with your things. Just say the word and I will delete it.” Diana looked at intently at Anne, who nodded in assent unwillingly.</p><p class="p1">“Fine. But I don’t <em>have</em> to talk to him about anything. I will <em>never</em> talk to Gilbert Blythe,” Anne said passionately, “and he is <em>not </em>my family. His <em>family</em> is my family.”</p><p class="p1">“Ok he can be your second cousin once removed,” Diana consented. She quickly sent the message before Anne changed her mind.</p><p class="p1">“WHY ARE WE TRYING TO RELATE HIM TO ME?” Anne yelled.</p><p class="p1">“You know my mind doesn’t have to reach far to imagine you as the eleven year old girl who came to Avonlea in pigtails right now.”</p><p class="p1">“I can be mature!” Anne crossed her arms and pouted. She looked ridiculous, her unwashed hair in a high bun, oversized T-shirt and leggings with tears in them.</p><p class="p1">“Ok, let’s try starting now,” Diana said sarcastically and passed the phone back to her.</p><p class="p1">“OK!”, Ruby laughed. “What’s done is done. Now, Anne. Can you please change? You look like a wet mop.” She was ever the girly-girl.</p><p class="p1">“Harsh! I will not dress up for him. Or any man”</p><p class="p1">“Ok, but can you shower like…a human for me?”, Ruby responded cheekily, blinking and holding up one of her own summer dresses for Anne to wear. It was a pale blue strappy number made of thin cotton. The girls were clearly trying to get her all fluffed up for Gilbert. Anne rolled her eyes and grabbed at the dress as she walked to the bathroom.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Miles away Gilbert jumped in his skin at the sound of his message tone.</p><p class="p1"><b>[10:53] Anne: Hi Gilbert. Thanks for bringing my things. Would this afternoon be alright? I’ll send you the location if it isn’t too much trouble. </b> <b></b></p><p class="p1">Gilbert knocked on Fred’s door, “Feel like going for a drive?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">___________________________</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">Aunt Josephine and Rollins had gone out to make some party preparations. The girls were settled in and making lunch for themselves. They formed a production line and made various versions of ham and cheese sandwiches to the horror of Aunt Josephine’s cook who insisted that she prepare the meal. Ravenous, they piled the haphazardly made food on a tray and arranged it on dining table that cook had insisted on setting for them. They chatted about the party, outfits and the possibility of singing some songs acoustically for entertainment and exposure.</p><p class="p1">Anne munched away hungrily filling her empty stomach. She placed crisps inside of her sandwich and took a large bite as the doorbell rang. Still in the party zone she assumed that it was a vendor with ingredients for the menu or such. Diana realized that her friend had possibly forgotten about her impending visitor this afternoon in her glucose depleted state, but deviously chose not to remind her.</p><p class="p1">That is how Anne found herself opening the door with a sandwich in one hand and a diet coke in the other, her mouth full of food.</p><p class="p1">“Gilbert”, Anne mumbled, her lips were barely able to move. <em>Oh my God. Gilbert is at the door. He is in front of me. How could I forget? I'm such an idiot.</em></p><p class="p1">“Er- Bad time?”, Gilbert hesitated. He stood nervously on the porch, waiting to see her reaction. His tall figure was casually dressed in a grey, fitted T-shirt and the blue jeans he wore with white sneakers made him look more boyish and friendly, somehow. Not that Anne noticed.</p><p class="p1">“Gilbert!”, yelled the other girls, having heard him from the dining room. Josie walked over to the front door and hugged him, pulling him inside the threshold by his arm as Anne quickly swallowed her mouthful and brushed off crumbs.</p><p class="p1">“How are you Josie?”, Gilbert laughed as she let him go at the dining table as Anne joined them. Not looking directly at Gilbert seemed like the safest option. For some reason her treacherous ears burned whenever she looked at those hazel eyes.</p><p class="p1">Gilbert greeted all the girls whom he hadn’t seen in ten years, and seemed to instantly reconnect with everyone. Damn his charming ways.</p><p class="p1">“Why don’t you join us for lunch?”, Ruby said placing her hand on her chin and looking at him dreamily. Gilbert looked away from her, clearly uncomfortable.</p><p class="p1">“Oh I have a friend waiting in the car”, Gilbert resisted, noticing Anne had resumed her spot at the table and continued to eat, ignoring him. She did not seem happy with the way things were going.</p><p class="p1">“Ooooh, girlfriend?”, Josie teased.</p><p class="p1">“Josie!”, Diana admonished.</p><p class="p1">“Oh, no, nope. I don’t have one of those”, he laughed nervously, turning slightly pink. He glanced at Anne who was furiously cutting her fries with a knife and fork. </p><p class="p1">“Yet”, Ruby smiled oggling Gilbert’s face. Her cheeks went red suddenly and she clasped her mouth. “Did I say that out loud?”, she whispered to the girls, her face contorted in embarrassment.</p><p class="p1">“Yup”, Jane said shaking her head.</p><p class="p1">“You’ll never recover from that one”, Tillie hissed at Ruby who sunk her head into the table.</p><p class="p1">Gilbert bit his laugh and pretended not to understand what just happened “Okay, I think I should go.” He deflected their pleas that he stay, feeling that he didn’t want to make Anne, who had turned quiet, uncomfortable.</p><p class="p1">“I’ll just grab your things from the car Anne”, He walked out to the front door.</p><p class="p1">Diana stared at Anne who was picking at her plate. “Anne!” She stared her down until she resignedly got up from her chair.</p><p class="p1">“You are such a mom sometimes”, Anne said, annoyed. Diana stuck her tongue out in response.</p><p class="p1">At the car Gilbert introduced Anne to Fred Wright, who seemed nice enough. The two boys carried the boxes to the porch. She found that she really was grateful for Gilbert taking the trouble of bringing her things. Marilla had clearly taken his word that he had space in his car. There were two boxes of items collected for the girls which contained a video camera, videography backlights, her green screen, reflectors. performance outfits and shoes. Marilla had also packed a basket with some plum puffs and a vanilla sponge, knowing they would appreciate her baking.</p><p class="p1">“This one is the reason I had to get here as soon as possible”, Gilbert explained, handing her the basket. “I didn’t want them to go off”. Anne simply nodded as he stared at her.</p><p class="p1">Anne was saying something to him now but his brain had turned to mush when she smiled gratefuly at him. She was so exquisite in her simple blue dress, her vivid tresses flowing loose. He had never really seen hair so radiant with oranges, red and golds. His fingers itched to touch it, but they remained at his side, attached to the hand that he willed not to reach out. He did not want to be slapped again he thought smiling to himself.</p><p class="p1">“What’s so funny?”, Anne asked looking offended, bringing Gilbert out of his train of thoughts. Clearly his smile had been portrayed on his face.</p><p class="p1">“Wha- no, nothing,” Gilbert stammered. <em>I’m such an idiot. </em></p><p class="p1">“I’m telling you that I miss my mother and my father and he hasn't been well recently. You think it’s funny?”, Anne’s blue eyes were fire-y. She was on the fence about Gilbert anyway, but his smirk was too annoying to deal with.</p><p class="p1">“No no- I wasn’t smiling at that”</p><p class="p1">“Thanks for bringing these things to me <em>at your inconvenience</em>”, Anne said bitterly. She was torn between gratitude and disdain for his stupid eyebrows, now furrowed disappointedly. “Clearly you think my mother is ridiculous for sending me so many items and baked goods on a short trip but I needed them and for your information these actually comfort me when I’m anxious.”</p><p class="p1">“Look, Anne. I think we got off on the wrong foot here. It’s my fault. I’m sorry.” Gilbert started.</p><p class="p1">But Anne was not in the right mood to hear him out. She turned away, hair swinging out and walked off with the basket. Gilbert approached the drivers seat, now feeling his own anger bubbling up inside him.</p><p class="p1">He then shook his head and ran up the porch steps standing in front of a retreating Anne. “Anne, I apologize profusely for what I called you and what happened the other day in Avonlea. I deserved a slap.”, Gilbert said apologetically. “I should not have teased you. I meant it as a compliment. And I will admit that right now I was smiling because I was…..I was admiring your hair again.”</p><p class="p1">Anne looked embarrassed, she could practically feel the stares of the girls from the window and Fred was shuffling his feet uncomfortably from next to the car.</p><p class="p1">“If you don’t want to know me, that’s fine. But please don’t judge me based on our first encounter. I was stupid. I know that but I will carry on trying to be your friend” Gilbert continued.</p><p class="p1">“Why?”, Anne huffed</p><p class="p1">“Because my family loves you. Because I have heard what a great person you are. Because you are inspiring and interesting without even knowning you personally. Because I think we could be kindred spirits”</p><p class="p1">Anne looked up into his eyes at his last sentence.</p><p class="p1">“I brought you some apples from the farm," he continued, taking the gesture as a good sign.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t like apples.” Anne said taking his offering that he produced from the back seat of the car.</p><p class="p1">“A good start” Gilbert said sarcastically, furiously biting back his smile this time.</p><p class="p1">“You believe kindred spirits?”, Anne said, an eyebrow raised as if she didn’t think it possible.</p><p class="p1">“Well, I believe more in soul mates”, Gilbert said and swiftly walked away, leaving Anne to stare at the back of his head.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Apologies that this one took a bit longer, but I wrote a longer chapter and more shirbert. yay!</p><p>Also if anyone noticed I recently rewatched How to Lose a Guy in 10 days and yes the Pauls' surnames were inspired by the two Judy's just for laughs.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Fred Wright had known Gilbert since they were freshman at College, sharing a dorm, a frat house until they graduated, and then an apartment while they worked in the city for the past year. The two of them were of like minds, focused on career and family unlike many of the other loose cannons in their college accommodations. This drew the two of them together in an easy comradeship.</p><p class="p3">Fred’s father was an oil tycoon who was well known around town, his family ran in the social and business circles of Toronto. This was all the more reason, according to Fred, to run away from them all together. He had somehow convinced his father that he would return to run the family businesses at some point down the line if he was allowed to pursue his interests in the meantime. The expectations of his family weighed down on him, but he persisted in exploring the world that intrigued him the most: agriculture. The world was relying too much on mass production which caused too much pollution, and it was his aim to bring down costs (monetary and environmental) by putting research into sustainable production. This is how he ended up pursuing higher education in biological and agricultural engineering.</p><p class="p3">Fred and Gilbert had lived the past five years more or less together. He met Gilbert just after his father had passed away and help pick up the pieces along with Bash and Mary. He was there for all the many (two) girls Gilbert had ever been remotely interested in, but neither Christina nor Winnie kept Gilbert interested for long. Maybe Winnie a bit longer, but he could see the attraction fading away. He was there on the nights out that women would come up to him flirting furiously but Gilbert seemed bored by the time they shared drink number two.</p><p class="p3">So what was different about this girl?</p><p class="p3">They were driving back towards their apartment, looking for a place to stop for lunch. Fred watched from the corner of his eye as Gilbert, in the drivers seat, clearly tortured himself by reliving his conversation with Anne. He could practically see the words rolling through his eyes like subtitles. Every so often Gilbert would bang his hand on the steering wheel or swear under his breath.</p><p class="p3">Fred thought he had better check in on him, or they might end up tail ending the car in front.</p><p class="p3">“Gilb-”</p><p class="p3">“WHY?”, Gilbert interrupted him. When Fred just stared without answer Gilbert continued “Why is she so infuriating?”</p><p class="p3">Fred chose to assume this was a rhetorical question.</p><p class="p3">“I mean, I just do one wrong thing and she just decided not to like me forever?”, Gilbert looked questioningly.</p><p class="p3">“Um..maybe-”, Fred started</p><p class="p3">“It just seems like there’s more to it!” Gilbert interrupted again. Fred decided he was just there to listen. He nodded his head in assent.</p><p class="p3">“It’s not like I didn’t apologize….But then I had to go and laugh at the wrong time.” His friend was clearly in agony.</p><p class="p3">“I-”</p><p class="p3">“And why? Why did I mention soul mates? Did I think she was going to instantly fall in love with me or something?” Gilbert stopped at a red light, putting his head on the steering wheel.</p><p class="p3">Wow. This was all new. Gilbert with feelings….Gilbert talking about his feelings was all new. And he had no idea how to respond.</p><p class="p3">“I mean I barely even know her”</p><p class="p3">Fred shrugged his shoulders.</p><p class="p3">“Are you going to say anything at all?!” Gilbert said exasperated.</p><p class="p3">Fred’s mouth opened and then shut in a stupid manner. He gave Gilbert an incredulous look.</p><p class="p3">Both men shook their heads and thought the same thing. <em>Unbelievable.</em></p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">____________________</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p3">
  <b> <em>15 minutes earlier</em> </b>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>Aunt Josephine and Rollins ran into the boys as they were climbing into their car in her driveway.</em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em>“Are you Stuart Wright’s son? You bear a striking resemblance.” Aunt Jo said eyeing Fred up and down. “He and I are on the board of trustees for the Lilian Foundation”</em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em>“Yes Ma’am, I’m Fred Wright”</em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em>“And you are friends of the girls?”, Aunt asked looking over at Gilbert. “I hope we see you tomorrow night, we’re are having a little soiree.”</em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em>“Gilbert Blythe here is known to them since kindergarten,” Fred motioned to his friend. </em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em>“Oh! An Avonlea boy,” Aunt Jo smiled as Gilbert shook her hand politely, “Fantastic. See you tomorrow.”</em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em>Fred responded smiling without a definitive answer and retreated for the car. </em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">____________________</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">The boys wolfed down their lunch which they had bought at a nearby diner. They had sat down in comfortable silence, both ravenous for their burgers.</p><p class="p3">“We are not going,” Gilbert said a few minutes into the meal.</p><p class="p3">Fred pondered a bit.</p><p class="p3">“You said you barely knew her right?” Fred said after downing some coke. Gilbert nodded. “How else will you get to the knowing part?”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">____________________</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>Ugh. He is so cocky. </em>
</p><p class="p3">Anne plopped down on the bed, arms crossed and fuming. Gilbert Blythe was a cocky bastard. With his <em>hazel eyes</em> and his <em>dimpled smile </em>and his <em>chiseled jaw. </em>Did he walk around town talking to all the girls insinuating that they could be soul mates?</p><p class="p3">Why was everyone so infatuated with him?</p><p class="p3">Josie sat down next to Anne tentatively.</p><p class="p3">“I’m so sorry Anne. I invited Gilbert to the party.”</p><p class="p3">Anne stared at her.</p><p class="p3">“I sent him the message as he was leaving the house because I forgot to invite him personally. And you guys had your little argument after.”</p><p class="p3">“You like to make my life miserable don’t you,” Anne complained. “Whatever. I don’t have time for this. I do not care what he does or doesn’t do. We have a goal. And I’m going to focus on our getting signed. Not this guy.” But Anne couldn’t help feeling that something Gilbert had said rang true. It was like her whole teen life had been intertwined with his, regardless of the fact that she had never in fact met him. Like an invisible string tying them together.</p><p class="p3">As Josie left the room Diana walked in to find Anne with her head phones on, writing in her beloved notebook. She knew there was more than meet the eye when in came to Anne, and wanted to be there for her friend, whatever the cause of her unhappiness.</p><p class="p3">“What’s going on Anne?”, Diana asked. “You’re not yourself recently. I miss the bubbly Anne who thought anything was possible and everything was positive. You can talk to us, you know that.”</p><p class="p3">Anne looked off into the ceiling, she had been thinking the same recently. “I am just anxious Di. I want this record deal so bad for all of us. And this Blythe business is distracting and unnecessary.”</p><p class="p3">“Why is he riling you up so much? He apologized. I promise you he is not a bad guy.” Diana looked concerned.</p><p class="p3">Anne was in her thoughts for a minute. She took a long deep breath. “When I came to Avonlea everyone in school was so….upset that he left. Or so it seemed. And I felt like everyone looked at me like I was the unworthy replacement,” Anne’s voice trembled. “I was in some kind of competition with someone I didn’t even know. I know that seems strange but I grew up trying hard <em>just to be loved. </em>Every time I moved to a new foster house I felt like I had to prove to them I was worthy to be a part of their family. Until I came to Green Gables I never felt it reciprocated,” Anne explained quietly. Tears fell down her face as Diana lied next to her, their hands intertwined.</p><p class="p3">"In some weird way I was in a childish battle against Gilbert to be accepted by our community. And I guess I never got over it,” Anne continued sitting up for a tissue from the bedside table.</p><p class="p3">Diana hugged her tightly “Anne we all love you for who you are. Not because you were the best scholar, or the best writer or the most talented person in Avonlea. You have a most beautiful pure heart. You love unconditionally, you are smart and fair and just about the bravest girl I know.”</p><p class="p3">Anne scoffed through her tears.</p><p class="p3">“But Gilbert knows none of this. He is just a boy.”</p><p class="p3">“Standing in front of a girl?”, Anne joked.</p><p class="p3">Diana laughed, “Don’t laugh I don’t have any of your literary quotes from famous poets in my head to spit out in a moments notice. And I love that movie!”</p><p class="p3">“He is just trying to be a nice guy,” she continued, “After the first stupid thing he said. He’s not usually like that. I think you make him nervous.”</p><p class="p3">“Yeah ok. I’ll be civil. But he better not ask me to love him.” Anne quoted from the movie, her old smile coming back.</p><p class="p1">___________________</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p3">Gilbert glanced at his phone, realizing he hadn’t checked his messages since this morning.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <b>Instagram Notification: Josie Pye sent you a Direct Message </b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>[Today 12:40] Josie: You have to come to the party tomorrow.</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>[Today 12:42] Josie: Bring your friend. He’s cute. </b>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">
  <b>Chat: Message from Sebastian Lacroix</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>[14:23] Bash: Where are you I’ve been trying to call you all day?</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>[14:23] Bash: Have you seen Anne? Are you two married yet?</b>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">
  <b>Chat: Message from Winnifred Rose</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>[15:02] Winnie: Hey, we need to talk.</b>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">____________________</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p3">Aunt Jo and Rollins had gone all out for their event. The house was adorned with all manner of floral wreaths and fairy lights for the occasion. The snack table was catered with mini creations and the drinks flowed readily from large decanters.</p><p class="p3">A stage had been set up in the back yard for a performance from the band, which would hopefully gain them some exposure. In the pool someone had arranged a rather large wreath of flowers and leaves that floated gracefully throughout the night. No one knew who had done it, but Diana caught that Anne had come back suspiciously happy and thoroughly de-stressed sometime in the afternoon with a pair of pruning shears and roll of metal wire in her hands.</p><p class="p3">The girls watched from their window as guests walked up the steps of the mansion, chattering excitedly. Ruby was surprised that they were available last minute for a party.</p><p class="p3">“Trust me, whatever plans they had, they’ll drop for Miss Barry,” Rollins had laughed this morning, as he answered RSVP calls whilst the girls ate breakfast.</p><p class="p3">The girls were fluffed and dressed for the evening, each in outfits reflecting their own style but still cohesive together. Anne kept lifting her top up, worried her cleavage would be too much revealed when it slipped down. She wore a strappy, fitted black crop top and high waist flared skirt that stopped above her knees. She paired her outfit with some sneakers for comfort during her performance, her hair was styled into large curls today with Josie’s help. A thin silver necklace, voluminous mascara and glossy pink lips completed her look.</p><p class="p3">“Okay, you look fantastic!”, Cole said approvingly when he came to check on them. “Okay please tell me you are not wearing those shoes”</p><p class="p3">“They’re comfortable!”</p><p class="p3">Cole went through the girls; shoe collection and picked out a pair of above knee suede boots that belonged to Josie. They were comfortable enough with a low heel.</p><p class="p3">“These ones”, he said. He did not wait for her answer, but moved on to the next girl. “….Diana I love that dress”</p><p class="p3">“With the lace ups I look a bit…slutty?!” she called after him.</p><p class="p3">He ignored her.</p><p class="p1">___________________</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p3">Twenty minutes later Anne and the girls found themselves on stage, standing in front of what felt like a hundred people. Aunt Josephine had just introduced them to her friends. Anne spoke into the microphone.</p><p class="p3">“Hello everyone. I’m Anne with an E” She heard someone sniggering rudely in the crowd and turned to see a well built blond haired man hiding his smirk behind a glass of what looked like whiskey. She suddenly felt nervous. <em>Why were these people here? Did they even want to hear them? WHY had she said her name was Anne with an E???</em></p><p class="p3">Then she caught the eye of that bum Mr Phillips at the bar by the pool, and she realized they had to shoot their shot.</p><p class="p3">“We are the Beltanes!” Anne said loudly, getting a cheer from the crowd in response. “She introduced everyone on the stage and ended with Jane who played a little intro on the guitar while she continued.</p><p class="p3">“We have been so grateful to our Josephine who has graciously hosted this party for us and is boarding us poor students for a few weeks. Thank you all for coming to meet us. We are going to start with a dedication to our host’s late wife Gertrude, who was an artist and a lover of music, a kindred spirit. Josephines and Gertrudes love inspired this song for me when I first got to know them.” There was an extra loud cheer in response.</p><p class="p3">Anne snapped her fingers to the beat as she noticed a certain dark haired boy and his friend pass through the back entrance of the house into the yard. She halted. <em>What were the words again?</em></p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p6"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello there! Hope you're enjoying the story, </p><p>Yes as you can tell I'm setting the scene for another couple down the road because I'm a sucker for romance. </p><p>I have made references to a few songs and movies for my own amusement, hopefully you'll catch them and it'll amuse you you too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Six: Heaven by Emilee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A musical interlude from our story</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone. I thought I would try something different for a change and add a chapter with some music.</p><p>I am using songs that already exist because while I would love to write my own songs I have no idea where to start. </p><p>Please listen to the song Heaven by Emilee to know the song choice. It's a beautiful. Thank me later. </p><p>*The song Heaven is not owned or written by me.*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">Diana gave a small cough that put Anne back into action. Jane continued her acoustic intro until Anne finds the words, snapping her fingers to the beat. She sang:</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <strong> <em>My mind doesn't know what to do when it's all alone</em> </strong>
</p><p class="p4">
  <strong> <em>And your mind rushes in and let's me know ways that I can grow, yeah</em> </strong>
</p><p class="p4">
  <strong> <em>I find that you and I, we utilize our space and time</em> </strong>
</p><p class="p4">
  <strong> <em>And I wanna be with you forever</em> </strong>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">Gilbert walked into the house and the backyard of Aunt Josephine’s absolute <em>mansion. </em>He had never seen anything like it except Fred’s house. Fred, of course, was right in his element and seemed to blend naturally into the surroundings. He disappeared to get drinks.</p><p class="p4">More than everything else combined what draws him is the glorious figure singing front and centre on the stage. She is perfection. The back light on the stage formed a halo around her head of curls tonight, she was the Goddess of Fire.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <strong> <em>We're flying so high now and I can't come down</em> </strong>
</p><p class="p4">
  <strong> <em>Every time I see you I feel a way that I can't explain</em> </strong>
</p><p class="p4">
  <strong> <em>You just got to know that you're so much more than you think you're worth</em> </strong>
</p><p class="p4">
  <strong> <em>You are my heaven on earth, you are my heaven on earth</em> </strong>
</p><p class="p4">
  <strong> <em>You're heaven on earth</em> </strong>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">Her voice was literally heaven on earth. Somehow soft, gentle and seductive at the same time.</p><p class="p4">Gilbert was mesmerized.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <strong> <em>I try to compromise this life of mine with you by my side</em> </strong>
</p><p class="p4">
  <strong> <em>And I fail to fall asleep when you're not with me, falling in too deep</em> </strong>
</p><p class="p4">
  <strong> <em>You say that you are fine, and you feel alive like you're on cloud nine</em> </strong>
</p><p class="p4">
  <strong> <em>And you wanna be with me forever</em> </strong>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">Yes forever sounded good about now.</p><p class="p4">Anne's flared skirt skimmed the middle of her thighs and her knee high boots left just enough of a gap on her skin for him to wonder that it would feel like to touch her there. To unlace those boots slowly and deliberately. </p><p class="p4">He was done for.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <strong> <em>We're flying so high now and I can't come down</em> </strong>
</p><p class="p4">
  <strong> <em>Every time I see you I feel a way that I can't explain</em> </strong>
</p><p class="p4">
  <strong> <em>You just got to know that you're so much more than you think you're worth</em> </strong>
</p><p class="p4">
  <strong> <em>You are my heaven on earth, you are my heaven on earth</em> </strong>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">Gilbert watched Anne slow and rhythmic movements caressed around the microphone as she moved to the beat. Man he wished he was that microphone.</p><p class="p4">Fred thrusted a beer into Gilbert’s hand laughing at the look on his face.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <strong> <em>Yeah, I see it in your eyes</em> </strong>
</p><p class="p4">
  <strong> <em>There's a feeling you can't deny</em> </strong>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p4">Anne’s gaze that had been avoiding him suddenly turned to him and locked eyes. His heart raced so hard he was sure the people around him thought it was the base.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <strong> <em>You're flyin' so high now and you can't come down</em> </strong>
</p><p class="p4">
  <strong> <em>Every time you see you me you feel a way that you can't explain</em> </strong>
</p><p class="p4">
  <strong> <em>I just got to know that I'm so much more than I think I'm worth</em> </strong>
</p><p class="p4">
  <strong> <em>Am I your heaven on earth, am I your heaven on earth?</em> </strong>
</p><p class="p4">
  <strong> <em>Your heaven on earth</em> </strong>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">Gilbert gulped down half of his beer.</p><p class="p8">Holy Shit</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Love this song so much and I imagine Anne's voice to be this kind of dreamy sultry tone. </p><p>Let me know what you think about this song choice.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is really about evolving relationships.</p><p>Truces and Alliances</p><p>and one dickhead</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is longer than usual for me but I had a lot to put into the party, I didn't want to drag it into any more chapters. </p><p> </p><p>*TW: In the plot there is a segment with threat of abuse, relating to history of abuse and non consensual approach. Please avoid this part if it might be too distressing. The part begins with 'The guests had enjoyed the music'. You may chose to avoid that segment all together.*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Gilbert was not really one to talk about his feelings. Not that he didn’t have them. He felt deeply but had never been able to articulate those emotions as he once did, ever since his best friend and confidante died. When his father got ill Gilbert put him first and left his life behind eagerly to take his father wherever he could be treated. They had finally settled in Alberta, where his mother had grown up, once they knew the cancer was terminal, for the last couple of years for his fathers life. Since then he flitted between Toronto and Avonlea, where he felt most connected to his fond memories. Luckily his brother and family were always there with open arms when he wished to visit. </p><p class="p1">Since he had been back in Toronto, the days felt like a whirlwind. He felt like his insides were on the outside. Fred was probably sick of his going on about this girl. His heart was on his sleeve. Anne was on his sleeve.</p><p class="p1">He mentally facepalmed himself. He was crushing hard on a girl that hadn’t even had a decent conversation with him, purely based on what he had heard about her through their friends and family. Through social media. Through youtube videos of her band, and of her talking about her life. But it was nothing - <em>nothing - </em>compared to the energy she gave off in real life. There was a weird connection within them as if all the universe conspired for them to be together. He was eighty percent sure it was only that way for him though. He was a stalker. He was like one of those celebrity stalker people.</p><p class="p1">What the actual fuck.</p><p class="p1">Anne was standing three meters from him as he stood chatting with some of his old school mates but he felt an invisible draw from her like there was a <em>tension</em> between them.</p><p class="p1">“I’m so glad we all got to reconnect,” Cole said to him. Cole was a good friend to him back in the day, if a little reserved. They had written to each other online occasionally. Cole seemed to have come into himself, and Gilbert was looking forward to hanging out with him more. Cole continued, “I’ve been meaning to catch up with you since I got into town, but I figured I’d wait till the semester started. I heard through the grapevine that you were back in Avonlea for a bit. <em>Slaps</em> to that.” His face went from serious to a teasing smirk.</p><p class="p1">Gilbert’s eyebrows furrowed at the last line and he looked inquisitively at Cole, who laughed unable to hold his mirth. Gilbert joined in, clearly word got around fast that he was hit in the face.</p><p class="p1">“Alright, alright I see how it is,” Gilbert said, “You’re team Anne.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh no,” Cole grinned, “I’m team Shirbert”</p><p class="p1">And then he walked away, leaving Gilbert to connect the dots. <em>Hmmm….I like sherbet. </em></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>___________________</em>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">Anne was walking toward them. She watched as Cole turned away from Gilbert.</p><p class="p1"><em>Oh no. Cole you’re supposed to be the social cushion, the mediator. S</em>he tried to remind Cole telepathically as they had discussed earlier. She signed to him furiously to stay. He stuck his tongue out at her under cover and kept on walking away towards Mark who was at the bar, hiding from his boss.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Traitor.</em>
</p><p class="p1">It was too late for her to change directions. Anne approached Gilbert awkwardly. “Hi”</p><p class="p1">Gilbert turned to her as if surprised to see her apparition, but said “Hi”</p><p class="p1">They stood there looking at each other for what must have been minutes or hours or years. Neither of them could tell anymore. Diana rolled her eyes at the pair as she walked past them, grabbing Cole from where he was now perched, on the bar stool. They walked off together, talking under their breaths, glancing at the ‘Dumbass Duo’ as they had christened Anne and Gilbert. </p><p class="p1">“Eyes,” Anne said in a whisper. She caught herself. “I - I - erm…I hope you enjoyed the band. .”</p><p class="p1">“Oh!”, Gilbert replied anxious for any kind of conversation that he didn’t know how to start. He put his hands in his pockets and started to walk aimlessly, Anne following his movements. “Yes! Do…do you guys write your own songs? I’ve never heard any of them before.”</p><p class="p1">“Yes! Someone comes up with lyrics and then we put the music together. Or the other way around I guess.” Anne explained lamely. She wished furiously that she could hide under a cocktail table.</p><p class="p1">“They are beautiful,” Gilbert nodded nervously. “You…You have a beautiful voice”</p><p class="p1">“Thank you,” Anne replied graciously, feeling beyond self conscious. “I am not so talented as to be able to play an instrument. But it’s something!”</p><p class="p1">“It’s everything!”, Gilbert said eagerly. He slapped himself in his mind. <em>Be cool. </em>Anne’s face blushed at this compliment but she didn’t say anything. He grabbed another beer for himself and a second prosecco from a passing tray for Anne. She awkwardly drank the last dregs of the first one that was still in her hand, and placed the empty cup on a table.<b></b></p><p class="p1">Anne felt the highs of her performance coming down. She always felt a rush of adrenaline and then contentment after being on stage, much the same as a work out or even her childhood adventures. At the moment she felt at peace in the world, she was no longer in anger. She wanted her whole world to be calm. She was aware that for that to happen, she needed to make strides herself.<b></b></p><p class="p1">“So I have to apologize,” Anne started after a few minutes of silence, they continued to walk as she lead them toward the poolside, where there was a lesser congregation of people. “I think you intimidated me back when I first came to Avonlea. Perhaps it clouded my judgement of you in the present. I’m trying to put it past me.”</p><p class="p1">Gilbert looked concerned asking, “Intimidated you how?”</p><p class="p1">“You were - are- the Golden Boy of Avonlea!” Anne said exasperated, “Everyone loved you. You were the best at whatever you did. I felt myself inferior in every way.”</p><p class="p1">“Hmm I wonder if I should get rights to that name,” Gilbert said jokingly absentmindedly running his hands through his hair. “Golden Boy of Avonlea. Maybe I could get a cape?” Gilbert was elated. Anne seemed as though she may forgive him yet for his earlier mishaps.</p><p class="p1">Anne rolled her eyes but the corners of her mouth turned up. “I’m serious! You had these trophies and achievements, from matheletes to spelling bees. I looked you up online and you were like high school superstar in Alberta, hockey jock, scholarship winner. People basically wanted to put up a statue of you in the main square back home.”</p><p class="p1">“You looked me up online? For spelling bees?” Gilbert stood still thinking of the irony. He didn’t tell her that he had done the same. Instead he turned to her inquiringly, “Stalker?”</p><p class="p1">Anne scoffed, “Don’t flatter yourself. I was an extremely self conscious tween who wanted every approval. Clearly I shouldn’t have bothered,” Her eyes held his teasingly. “You don’t seem like all that.”</p><p class="p1">“Ouch!”, Gilbert said clutching his chest in jest. “So did you somehow manage to win this imagined competition against me somehow without my knowledge?”</p><p class="p1">“Yes!” She replied gleefully, her hands clapped together in a prayer pose. <em>She’s so adorable. </em>“I won one more spelling bee, and have one more A+ from middle school than you. If your school display and report card records are to be believed.”</p><p class="p1">Gilbert scoffed and stopped just short of the pool “I don’t want to know how you got my report cards. But I demand a rematch!”</p><p class="p1">“What good will it do now?” Anne swiveled around to him</p><p class="p1">“If I knew I was in a competition with you I definitely would have tried harder,” Gilbert said, matching her gaze.</p><p class="p1">“Perhaps, but it doesn’t matter anymore….I’ve won”</p><p class="p1">Gilbert thought for a moment, “I think I don’t mind losing to you weirdly enough.”</p><p class="p1">The reflection of the pool now engulfed them in waves of moonlight and garden lights reflecting off the pool. They were in their own blue hazed world, oblivious to the surrounding as they watched each other again.</p><p class="p1">“KISS ALREADYYYY!” They heard a yell from somewhere in their vicinity that sounded suspiciously like Cole from the private garden on the other side of the pool.</p><p class="p1">Anne, who was mortified turned a brilliant shade of prink. She laughed nervously but brushed the comment off. “We started off on the wrong foot. I think we both have more to gain if we put things behind us and start again. So what do you say? Can we try to be...acquaintances? Truce?” Anne looked at him with a pleasant smile on her face. Her face was shimmering in the reflections. Gilbert urged himself desperately not to reach out to it.</p><p class="p1">“T-R-U-C-E?” Gilbert grinned and held out his hand for a shake "And <em>friends. </em>Not acquaintances."</p><p class="p1">Anne laughed and shook his hand in response. “I'll think about it." But her eyes smiled in agreement. "I’m gonna head back to the band. I have another set.” He held her hand for a beat too long again but nodded as she left him standing alone, watching her walk away.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p4">____________________</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">Cole and Diana had been snuggled into a corner of Josephine Barry’s private garden, just off the main backyard, behind a tall wooden fence door. From their vantage point through the door that was slightly ajar they could easily perceive Anne and Gilbert hashing out their differences by the pool.</p><p class="p1">It was clear as day that they were meant for each other. They just needed a push in the right direction. Or a mighty shove. They tried their best. Cole’s exclamation(KISS ALREADY!) possibly wasn’t necessary and Diana made sure he knew it.</p><p class="p1">“You might scare him off!” she said after shushing him and pulling him away from the door as soon as he had said it..</p><p class="p1">“Diana, the moment was perfect,” Cole hissed.</p><p class="p1">“Well you ruined it then!” She replied aggravated.</p><p class="p1">“Wow you guys are really invested in this” a familiar voice said behind them. They turned around to see a tall fair haired man walking into the garden from the opposite entrance on the main road. Diana knew it was Gilbert’s friend, but they had never been properly introduced.</p><p class="p1">“Excuse me?”, Diana said annoyed at the intrusion. She had pressing matters to address.</p><p class="p1">“You two seem to have a lot invested in Anne and Gilbert,” Fred pointed in the direction of where their friends had been talking outside.</p><p class="p1">“Well they are two of our <em>very good</em> friends,” Diana stepped toward him.</p><p class="p1">“I’m not sticking my nose into my <em>best friend’s</em> business,” Fred mirrored her movement. In his exasperation he was still able to recognize that Diana was one of the most beautiful people he had ever met.</p><p class="p1">“Well maybe you should. Clearly he likes her,” Diana gestured wildly. <em>Who does he think he is?</em></p><p class="p1">“Yes because your methods are clearly working.” He folded his arms across his chest.</p><p class="p1">“If you have any ideas, please go ahead” She countered, her hands on her hips</p><p class="p1">They were silent for a minute, thinking.</p><p class="p1">“Perhaps we can form an alliance?” Fred said, holding a hand out to her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">____________________</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The guests had enjoyed the music, The Beltanes turned up the tempo towards the end of the night, adding some covers to interact with them more, there was dancing and singing directionally proportional to the amount of alcohol consumed. Anne thanked them for a wonderful evening after ending their last song on a high. She always felt electric after a good show.</p><p class="p1">“So, Anne with an E?” Someone said behind her as she got off the stage. Sniggering blonde boy from earlier in the crowd stepped out of the shadows. The hair on Anne’s neck instantly stood up, she did not like his vibe.</p><p class="p1">“Yes?” Anne replied looking at him suspiciously, “who’s asking?"</p><p class="p1">“I’m Andrews. Billy Andrews,” he leered. “Grab a drink with me?”</p><p class="p1">She shook her head in refusal “Um, that’s ok thank you I have to get back to my friends”. She looked around but everyone had walked away, leaving her alone with him behind the stage with minimal visibility.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t really know why I asked anyway. You seem like a little arrogant bitch,” he said in an aggressive whisper but his hand reached for her hip. She pushed him away. “And you look like one too. Woof!”</p><p class="p1">Anne’s chest tightened in shock. She suddenly felt as if she was breathing through a tube. Her body involuntarily transported itself to disturbing memories that she had tried desperately to erase for twelve years. They weren’t erased, the visions were blurred but her reactions were the same. She crumpled onto the floor in desperation shaking, the adrenaline finally crashing within her.</p><p class="p1">“Andrews!”, she heard someone shove him away from the her retreating body. Gilbert stood in the space between them. “What’s going on?”</p><p class="p1">“Oh nothing. Was just checking on this stray dog.”</p><p class="p1">Gilbert’s hand, which had been by his side, was in Anne’s line of vision from her position on the floor, curled into fetal position. She watched as his fingers curled into a fist in anger. As he lifted it she jumped up and pulled it aside. Then she stepped her right foot and fist back and, using all the force she had punched Billy square in the nose. </p><p class="p4">____________________</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The party was well and truly over. Gilbert settled Anne’s unsteady body into an arm chair inside the house and found a bag of peas in the freezer for her sore knuckles.</p><p class="p1">He could have cared less about Billy, whose nose had bled out onto unendingly onto his white shirt. He was glad he hadn’t taken his doctors oath yet. He would gladly harm Billy with his bare hands, beat him into a pulp. Before Gilbert could confront him again, Aunt Josephine had unceremoniously kicked Billy out of her house. Prissy nearly had a conniption when she realized it was her ape like cousin brother who dared make fun of her friend. The guests were thanked and everyone left having had a good night.</p><p class="p1">The girls were seated around the living room, exhausted and tipsy, debriefing about the night. Their shoes were discarded around them, their outfits in disarray, hair was falling out of clips that had been half heartedly taken out. Blankets came out for warmth and sleepy heads rolled against the plush sofas.</p><p class="p1">Gilbert, Cole and Fred were getting ready to leave having been refused their offer to help clean up. Gilbert had waited until he was sure Anne was in capable hands. He knew there was more behind her reaction to Billy’s threats. He felt like a moron for the past few weeks, even him touching her braids without her permission must have been a worse experience for her that he realised.</p><p class="p1">He wanted to hold her and comfort her in his arms. Maybe brush her hair. But he didn’t feel like she knew him well enough for him to play that role….yet. She had gone through a traumatic event and needed to be taken care of by someone she felt at home with. Diana had taken over when he called for her as he brought her into the house.</p><p class="p1">“I wish I saw that punch!” Tillie said.</p><p class="p1">“I can’t believe you did it”, Ruby said looking impressed and scared at the same time.</p><p class="p1">“I am so sorry Anne. We invited him. He has lived in Toronto since they left PEI when we were children. We have never known him too well since,” Prissy pleaded with Anne.</p><p class="p1">“What a fucking moron,” Diana said, her eyebrows furrowed in an angry look.</p><p class="p1">“He had a weird childhood,” Jane defended him. Seeing Diana’s face she quickly added, “that’s no excuse though.”</p><p class="p1">“A lot of us had difficult childhoods,” Anne said quietly. That shut Jane up instantly, they girls looked at each other uneasily. Diana took Anne’s hand in hers.</p><p class="p1">Gilbert in the hallway felt he was eavesdropping on a private conversation, he popped his head in through the arched entrance to wave everyone good bye feeling like he was entering the lion’s den.</p><p class="p1">“Good night ladies,” he said tentatively, “Anne please keep that on ice tonight. And send me a photo of it tomorrow to see if it’s improved. I don’t think it’s broken though.”</p><p class="p1">“Oooh sexy photos already,” Josie joked. Gilbert’s face went red.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Thank you,”</em> Anne said looking pointedly at Josie, “for trying to help. I probably should have let you do the punching.” She lifted her right hand from the peas, indicating the swelling.</p><p class="p1">“Oh no, you did pretty well without me,” Gilbert laughed.</p><p class="p1">“Yes, but then you would be the one suffering. Not me,” Anne joked. He was infuriating, but without realizing it he was picking up her mood with his banter. She realized somewhere inside that she was slightly disappointed he was leaving.</p><p class="p1">Gilbert for his part was delighted that she finally smiled. He was happy to be the comic relief if it meant she would show him her dimples again. Addressed the room he said “I would ask if there were any dragons that need slaying before I leave but I’ll leave you with Anne’s <em>one</em> capable hand,” Laughing he ducked the pillow that was chucked at him by said hand.</p><p class="p1">The boys retreated, laughing as Fred his hand up in good bye, nodding at Diana and Anne. The front door shut behind them.</p><p class="p1">“Gilbert’s so dreamy,” Ruby said. “I had the biggest crush on him when I was eight. Over it now”</p><p class="p1">“Are ya sure ‘bout that? Cause you practically drool every time he’s nearby,” Tillie laughed. It was true. Ruby’s childhood crush revealed itself every time they were in his presence.</p><p class="p1">“I do not!”, Ruby sneered at her in response. “Besides, Anne is clearly the one who caught his attention.”</p><p class="p1">Anne laughed and brushed off the comment, “He feels sorry for me. For making fun of my hair. And for what just happened with Billy.”</p><p class="p1">“Yes that why he spent the first set just starting at you with a heart eye emoji face.” Jane rolled her eyes. Anne shook her head with a smile, ignoring the comment.</p><p class="p1">“You don’t think he’s at least good looking?” Josie asked, an eyebrow raised. There was no way this was possible.</p><p class="p1">“Aren’t all guys in rolled up sleeves so attractive? With their muscly forearms and large hands”, Tillie said dreamily, thinking about her Pauls. The girls giggled heartily at this. Anne secretly agreed with her, reminiscing about hands that curled into fists on her behalf.</p><p class="p1">“What good is a guy being 'hot' if he isn’t smart, imaginative, kind and brave?” Anne said with conviction.</p><p class="p1">“I’m pretty sure he’s the smartest person I know,” Ruby said in his defense, “….other than you.” She quickly added. “Plus he is kind. <em>And</em> did you say he was about to get into a fight with Billy for you?”</p><p class="p1">Their conversation about the virtues of Gilbert Blythe was interrupted because Prissy, who had been looking at her phone suddenly gasped. The girls looked around at her surprised.</p><p class="p1">“OH MY GOD!” Prissy exclaimed, standing up but keeping her eyes on her phone, scrolling. “You did it!”</p><p class="p1">“Did what?”</p><p class="p1">“What’s going on?”</p><p class="p1">“You are going to be signed?” Prissy explained in a loud voice, but she sounded confused. Aunt Josephine, who was busy organizing the clean up, ran inside from the garden at the commotion.</p><p class="p1">The girls stood up collectively in excitement and ran to Prissy near the chaise lounge, Anne’s frozen peas forgotten on the floor.</p><p class="p1">Prissy screamed shuffling her feet, she raised her phone in the air triumphantly “The Beltanes are going to be signed by School House Records!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this! Lots of information I know but all pertinent to the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clarifications and declarations</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's a slow burn guys. I'm sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Gilbert woke up the next day feeling like all the world was a happy place. Until checked his phone.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><b>Chat: Message from Winnifred Rose</b> <b></b></p><p class="p1"><b>[07:12] Winnie: Are you avoiding me?</b> <b></b></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Gilbert groaned and quickly responded to her, knowing it was time. He felt guilty for neglecting her.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>[07:44] Gilbert: Hi Winnie. Sorry I didn’t mean to ignore you. Just got a bit busy yesterday. Usual place at 12:30?</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Gilbert got through the usual house chores, it was his Sunday to do the laundry. Sorting out the socks always drove him mad, there was always one that went astray. The sadist workings of the under lord no doubt.</p><p class="p1">Come noon he headed out the familiar route to the cafe that he had frequented with Winnie last semester. It was comforting to know that the menus remained the same, their booth was empty and the smiley waitress still gave him a lively ‘Hi!’ before he sat down, asking after “his girlfriend”.</p><p class="p1">But as the elegant blonde haired, sweet smiled lady in question came towards him in her red flowing summer dress he found his mind diverted to another most vibrant shade of red that flowed out in waves from a most beautiful head. He gulped. This was going to be difficult. </p><p class="p1">“Well hello there, stranger,” Winnie smiled at him, he jumped up a fraction too late, shaking his head to clear his mind. They hugged familiarly, Winnifred kissed his cheek and sat down as Gilbert pulled her chair for her.</p><p class="p1">“Ever the gentleman,” Winnie said sweetly. Gilbert didn’t respond but smiled back. As much as he didn’t feel the same as he once did for her, Winnie was extremely easy to talk to and joke with.</p><p class="p1">“As I said…we need to talk Gilbert,” Winnie said tentatively taking his hand.</p><p class="p1">They were so engrossed in the conversation, they did not notice another blonde haired girl seated a-ways from them, burning a hole into Gilbert’s head. Unheard by either of them, the barista called out for the girl to pick up her order.</p><p class="p1">“Josie?”</p><p class="p1">The girl picked up her coffee and walked off unnoticed.</p><p class="p4">___________________</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The next fortnight flew by, a whirl of contracts, meetings, practices, studio recordings and more practices. The girls were fortunate enough to call Aunt Jo’s mansion home, while they found their feet. They had hit the ground running and were grateful to be able to come home to a familiar face and have an older figure pet them when they needed comfort.</p><p class="p1">Aunt Josephine was delighted for them and protective of them alike, putting forward her thoughts every step of the way. She encouraged them to work hard but also to be smart about their choices.</p><p class="p1">“Women are privileged in having a great instincts, Anne. I always find if I don’t let my thoughts get clouded by needless things, you will find that you are naturally drawn to the right path,” Aunt Josephine said on evening as they gathered around the living space, catching up with some cocoa.</p><p class="p1">The girls had had a long evening of practicing and writing songs in the studio. To Anne’s chagrin Mr Phillips’ go - to music producer was not entirely her cup of tea, purely because he was a completely arrogant asshole. They had gone back and forth about arrangements, lyrics and the tone of her music over and over again, not always able to find middle ground. The girls were not willing to compromise on the songs they had already written and performed, causing exhausting discussions.</p><p class="p1">They were due to make appearances on some popular daytime and talk shows in the next couple of weeks, and would be meeting with a stylist tomorrow to work on their looks for their first performances. The girls hoped that meant the day promised more fun and light heartedness.</p><p class="p1">Anne looked down at her buzzing phone to see a text from Gilbert.</p><p class="p1"><b>[21:01] Gilbert: Hey Anne. Long time no see. Just heard from Bash about your record signing. That’s so great. Congratulations! Don’t forget us little people when you’re a big star.</b> <b></b></p><p class="p1">They had chatted a few times since the incident at the party, starting with Gilbert checking in on her bruised knuckles. They were always very cordial and polite. She had neglected to mention their record deal too. She didn’t feel it was real yet; knowing herself she probably made it up in her own head. She couldn’t risk jinxing the whole thing.</p><p class="p1">Anne smiled to herself and picked up her phone to respond.</p><p class="p1"><b>[21:05] Anne: <em>I’m sorry. Who is this? Haha.</em></b> <b></b></p><p class="p1"><b>[21:07] Gilbert: WOW</b> <b></b></p><p class="p1"><b>[21:09] Anne: <em>How have you been?</em></b> <b></b></p><p class="p1"><b>[21:11] Gilbert: Great. Just dealing with the aftermath of not doing any work so far this summer. You know, I’m on a hot date with my old Grey’s Anatomy textbook.</b> <b></b></p><p class="p1"><b>[21:12] Anne: <em>Isn’t that what summer is for? To loaf away on a sun lounger in your bikini drinking mojitos by the pool? Are you seriously studying? the semester doesn’t start for another four weeks Gil. Sounds like a someone’s workaholic.</em></b> <b></b></p><p class="p1">Gilbert could practically see her teasing smile playing out as she typed her message, but his mind was frozen by the image of her in a bikini to even notice her casual use of ‘Gil’. He shook the image from his head.</p><p class="p1"><b>[21:14] Gilbert: You’re one to talk! You superstars haven’t been able to spare a moment for us mere mortals. Besides, my I left my favourite bikini at the farm.</b> <b></b></p><p class="p1"><b>[21:15] Anne: <em>Haha. The life of an artist can be a burden. Oh well, at least Bash can make use of it.</em></b> <b></b></p><p class="p1">
  <b>[21:16] Gilbert: Thank you so much for that mental image.</b>
</p><p class="p1"><b>[21:17] Gilbert: Hopefully we’ll be able to catch up with you guys sooner rather than later when things are quieter for you.</b> <b></b></p><p class="p1">
  <b>[21:19] Anne: <em>Hope so xx</em></b>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Anne bit her bottom lip as she pressed send, hoping she wasn’t too obvious. She had found herself thinking about him at times, wanting to spend more time together but couldn’t seem to find an excuse.</p><p class="p4">_____________________</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Just ask him out,” Cole said to her the next day as they were driving over to the stylist’s offices. The other girls had taken the van that had been sent for them.</p><p class="p1">Anne being Anne, had managed to spill coffee all over her hoodie just as they were about to leave. Cole who was waiting in the driveway to join the proceedings of the day had offered to drive her whilst the girls made their way, already twenty minutes behind schedule.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Cole had immediately reprimanded Anne for her sweatshirt and tight shorts combo on sight. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“No” He had said from the doorway to her room, looking her up and down. He pointed vaguely in her direction. "Just no"</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“What? The Kardashian’s can get away with it?” Anne had shouted in response, elbow deep in the laundry she was shuffling through, picking out a plain t-shirt.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Well, when you have ASS-ets and a bank account as large as the Kardashians, you can wear whatever the hell you want…until then,” Cole approached her and plucked the t-shirt from her hand. “No”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Hey!" Anne said looking around at her bum, "I'm working on it!" He scoffed and rolled his eyes.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>He went through her clothes with trepidation, groaning and sighing at certain items of clothing that he disapproved of. He finally settled on a lilac colored square neck tank top and high waisted flared jeans and white trainers that would do. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“This is Diana’s top. It would never work on me.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Just trust me.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Anne huffed and proceeded to get dressed, her bed beach-y waves and cherry balm made her look extremely chic and effortlessly cool. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Hmm,” she said looking into the mirror. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Makes you look brighter right?” Cole said. “Please never wear that hideous tan color again.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Anne laughed as they made their way to the car. </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Now sitting in the car in the passenger seat, Anne had admitted to Cole that she kind of wished fate would throw them together if only to get to know Gilbert.</p><p class="p1">“Just ask him out!” Cole had said, eager for this development, his eyes barely on the road.</p><p class="p1">“What?!” Anne said incredulously, “No!”</p><p class="p1">“Why not?”</p><p class="p1">“I can’t do that”, Anne said, “please keep watching the road…I don’t even know if I like him like that. I just want to see if I do.” Cole brushed off the last sentence.</p><p class="p1">“You know that’s why people go on dates right? To figure out the likability thing”, Cole said exasperated. “Besides, have you been in the same room with you two. It’s like a campfire of tension. The rest of us have to run away from the heat emanating from you guys. Please get it on and let the rest of us breath a little”</p><p class="p1">He honked at an unknowing driver in front, swerving at the last minute to the next lane before coming to a halt at a red light.</p><p class="p1">“Cole, please!” Anne begged, “I’d like to live to see the date.”</p><p class="p1">“So you’ll do it?”, Cole grinned ear to ear.</p><p class="p1">“No!” Anne said definitively while Cole deflated, pouting.</p><p class="p1">“There is nothing wrong with a girl asking a guy out,” Cole tried to assure her, waving his hand.</p><p class="p1">“I know that!”, Anne rolled her eyes. “That’s not the problem”</p><p class="p1">“What is it then?” Cole prodded. Anne didn’t answer and kept quiet the rest of the ride.</p><p class="p1">Once they arrived at their destination Anne hesitated before opening the door. “I-I just think there's too much pressure. We have so many mutual friends, family, we’re neighbors in a way.”</p><p class="p1">Cole nodded in understanding, waiting for her to continue. She did, “<em>If </em>he was somehow attracted to little old ugly boring me, we dated and didn’t work out, things could get super awks.”</p><p class="p1">Cole took her hand smiling, “Or it could be amazing….And don’t ever call my BFF ugly again.”</p><p class="p1">As they got out of his small car Cole looked over the roof toward her “You know he has a crush on you right?” He slammed the door and walked away. Anne stared at his back as he retreated.</p><p class="p1">“No he doesn’t,” Anne responded quietly to no one, but she bit a smile back, feeling like a twelve year old girl.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p4">
  <b> <em>____________________</em> </b>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">Gilbert woke up late that morning with a start. His neck was hurting from the almost upright position he had fallen asleep in his bed, surrounded by his text books and laptop. He had been making notes for the next semester ahead of time, knowing he would be busy for the next few weeks. He intended to join a research project that was taking place with UofT Medical School from tomorrow and he wasn’t sure the hours that would be demanded of him.</p><p class="p1">His youtube tab that had been playing study focus music had autoplayed eventually into a certain band’s channel. He woke up to the same red head who had faired in his dream talking to him through his screen.</p><p class="p1"><em>Ok this is weird. </em>Now that he knew Anne in real life it felt strange to watch her online. He shut the laptop and made his way to the kitchen where Fred had already brewed a pot of coffee.</p><p class="p1">“Oh hey, man.” Fred looked nervous sitting at the counter.</p><p class="p1">“Is everything ok?” Gilbert questioned, eyebrows furrowed.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, yeah,” Fred said laughing nervously now. “Okay so you know Diana?”</p><p class="p1">Gilberts face was etched with confusion as he stood on the other side of the counter, “Um…yes, do I know Diana…<em>my</em> friend Diana, who you met at her Aunt’s party <em>through me</em>, yeah sure…I know her.” A smiled played at Gilbert’s lips, he had an inclination where this was going.</p><p class="p1">“I…I asked her out,” Fred said.</p><p class="p1">“I had a feeling you might say that,” Gilbert said, patting his back. “Good for you.”</p><p class="p1">“Well we were supposed to go to dinner but Diana has to play at The Scene tonight, so we’re gonna catch up there. Have a few drinks.” Fred continued tentatively.</p><p class="p1">“Why are you giving me that look, man.” Gilbert said cautiously.</p><p class="p1">“You have to come”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, I have too much to do. Plus why do you need a third wheel on a date?”, Gilbert responded.</p><p class="p1">“Come on, it’s a group thing. You haven’t been out on a fun night out except the party since you and Winnie were ‘on a break’,” Fred said making air quotes and rolling his eyes.</p><p class="p1">“Well, you’ll be happy to know…we broke up officially.” Gilbert said. There was silence for a minute then he continued, “Wow, you don’t have to smile like that.”</p><p class="p1">“Look, I think Winnie’s great,” Fred explained, “I just wanted you guys to figure out where you stood. Let’s face it you two were kind of in a rut, and your ‘break’ since March just put you in this kind of limbo. I know you like Anne, now you can make your move”</p><p class="p1">“Please stop making air quotes, it was a real break,” Gilbert said but he was half smiling. “I know, it wasn’t fair to her that I was kind of…crushing on someone else. I feel a bit guilty about that.”</p><p class="p1">Fred snorted.</p><p class="p1">Gilbert continued loudly, ignoring Fred “I’m not dating anyone for a while anyway. I have too much shit going on.”</p><p class="p1">“Are you ok though?” Fred asked.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah….I kind of knew it was coming. We really haven’t communicated that much this summer,” Gilbert explained, “And Winnie felt the same way about everything. So that made it easier.”</p><p class="p1">“Okay good. But can you just come and hang out tonight. Bridge the gap so I can look seriously cool to Diana”</p><p class="p1">“Big gap”, Gilbert laughed drinking the last of his coffee.</p><p class="p1">“Shut up”</p><p class="p1">“There’s no way,” he put his mug in the sink.</p><p class="p1">“Anne will be there, remember?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed some things that are clarified.</p><p>SORRY not sorry that I made such a build up to the Winnie drama. But perhaps... there's more to come?</p><p>I'm doing two stories at the same time and they really are my first long fanfics, so I'm not sure if I'm too wordy. I really love giving a good back story, but am aware that not everyone enjoys reading them. </p><p>Please leave some feedback for me so I can improve my writing. Thanks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will Josie divulge her secret? Will Fred and Diana hit it off?</p><p>Embarrassing moments, lots of conversation</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not too much shirbert im afraid but we are setting the scene!</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">Gilbert smoothed the top of his hair in vain. The curls had a life of their own, springing out of place as soon as he made a slight movement. He reached for the tub of hair wax Winnie had bought him as a not-so-subtle hint after the first time he had met her parents. He had shoved the mildly offensive gift into the depths of his dresser drawer, but it came out tonight. His own desire to look half presentable go the better of him. One wretched stand of hair kept springing out of place, looking obscene amongst the rest. <em>Damn it!</em></p><p class="p2">Fred knocked lightly on Gilbert’s half open door before putting his head through. He said, “I called an Uber. Drink this.” Fred left a shot of what looked like whiskey on the dresser and walked back out.</p><p class="p2">As if realizing something he popped his head back through the doorframe, appearing like a floating head. He was looking at Gilbert’s hair. Tilting his face to the side he started, “Did you-?”</p><p class="p2">Immediately recognizing the look of frustration in Gilbert’s eye, Fred thought better and retreated. “Never mind!” he yelled.</p><p class="p2">Gilbert took the shot. <em>Seriously why did I agree to this. Did no one realize he had to </em><b><em>study</em></b><em>. He was going to </em><b><em>medical school. </em></b><em>I don’t have time to watch bands. Or follow girls to random bars. </em></p><p class="p2">His phone rang. Bash’s face smiled from his screen. Great timing.</p><p class="p2">“EEEHHHH Gilby-BOO!”, Bash said as Gilbert answered not entirely in the mood. He squinted at Gilbert’s head. “Where did you go swimming?”</p><p class="p2">“What?” Gilbert said confused. He appeared to be looking at a regular scene at home. Mary and Bash in the kitchen, Dellie in between mushing her meals into pulp or using as a projectile device.</p><p class="p2">“Your head is wet,” Bash teased. Gilbert rolled his eyes in response, choosing not to answer but laughed in spite of himself. </p><p class="p2">“I’m just messing with you,” Bash continued. Then he broke into a whisper, indicating not to let his wife and daughter hear him. “You going out? Don’t forget to use my advice with all the ladies. It’s a done deal.” He gave a little wink and a swing of the hips.</p><p class="p2">“Oh that’s attractive,” Gilbert said sarcastically, nodding his head.</p><p class="p2">Mary’s face burst out into laughter behind Bash, so loud she could barely get her words out. “Wha-HAHAHHA,” She clutched her chest. Her laughter was infectious, Gilbert smiled unconsciously.</p><p class="p2">“What - what <em>ladies??</em>”, she spat out between gasps. “Dellie, your Dadda thinks he had multiple women pining for him.”</p><p class="p2">Bash frowned and said quietly, “There were ladies.”</p><p class="p2">Mary guffawed and laughed louder, “Sure, sure. What did you get them with - <em>your dancing</em>?”</p><p class="p2">Bash’s eyebrows furrowed. He protested, “I can dance!”</p><p class="p2">Gilbert was thoroughly enjoying this massacre of Bash’s dignity. He joined his sister in laws laughter and jumped in with, “Yeah we saw.”</p><p class="p2">“That’s enough out of <em>you!</em>” Bash said moving to put his phone away.</p><p class="p2">“Hey, hey Gilbert,” Mary interjected with her hand on Bash’s arm. Still laughing she said, “Do a Bash; get drunk, fall into a laundry basket and propose to a girl you’ve just met.”</p><p class="p2">Gilbert laughed heartily in response. As Bash kept the phone his voice was heard saying, “Just because I picked you doesn’t mean-</p><p class="p2">And Mary’s vivacious laugh drowned him out, “<em>Picked me</em>! From the long line of women waiting? HAHAHA”</p><p class="p2">Gilbert shook his head with a silent laugh as he put the phone away and headed out in a more cheerful frame of mine. Tonight couldn’t be so bad.</p><p class="p3">____________________</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Most of the girls were busy organizing clothes and shoes, unpacking make up, instruments, and music sheets from various travel boxes in the “green room” which in this case was partially shared with the storage room.</p><p class="p2">“I feel like all we do is pack and unpack,” Josie said bitterly sinking onto a nearby dilapidated old sofa. Anne could not blame her, they had spent the better half of the month in what seemed like an endless loop.</p><p class="p2">Anne sighed. “I know Josie. But we’re so close to everything we’ve worked for.”</p><p class="p2">Anne reached out to Josie on her knees and gave her hand a squeeze from her position on the floor next to the make up case. Josie returned the gesture with a tight smile, eyes distracted as if she was in a deep thought. The girls had their ups and downs but at heart they were always gonna be there for each other. Josie had been especially kind and contemplative with Anne recently, to her great relief.</p><p class="p2">Josie opened her mouth as if to say something, but then changed her mind. <em>She hadn’t told anyone what she had seen at the coffee shop the day after the party. It was none of her business right? Back in high school she would have found it very tempting to use the information to Anne’s detriment. But they had become a team, they were friends. </em></p><p class="p2">“Are you ok, Josie?” Anne asked concerned. Josie looked around nervously at the other girls in the room.</p><p class="p2">“Er- yes,” Josie responded, quickly deciding there were too many people in the room.</p><p class="p2">“Just tell her,” Tillie said taking the seat next to Josie and motioning to Anne.</p><p class="p2">“Yes,” Jane encouraged from the doorway, “Tell her about Billy.”</p><p class="p2">“No I really wasn’t thinking about-“ Josie tried to intervene.</p><p class="p2">“Josie had been seeing Billy for a short while before he came on to you,” Jane expelled. There was a pause as the rest of the girls who were in the dark, swallowed this information. She continued, “I’ve never been so ashamed of my own blood relative.”</p><p class="p2">Josie sighed, gesturing in an exasperated manner and sat back against the seat.</p><p class="p2">“<em>What</em>?!” Anne said in an almost whisper. “Josie, I’m so sorry. I swear I didn’t do anything to make him think flirting was ok”</p><p class="p2">“Anne, that whole thing happened <em>weeks</em> ago,” Josie said almost pleading. “Plus you should not apologize for something that wasn’t your fault. I am so over it. Seems like I got out of it just in time so…thanks!”</p><p class="p2">“Um…anytime?” Anne replied confused, her face puzzled at her mixed emotions of horror and amusement.</p><p class="p2">“I did, for a second, wonder if you just liked the attention bu-“</p><p class="p2">“How can you even -?” Anne interrupted standing up suddenly, angry.</p><p class="p2">Josie stood up too, holding out her hands in surrender apologetically “<em>Buttt </em>I quickly realized that you of all people would never do that. And he was definitely being a creep, he should not have touched you without you explicitly saying it was ok.”</p><p class="p2">“Why didn’t you say anything?” Anne asked, ashamed that her own friend wasn’t comfortable enough to tell her about their life. </p><p class="p2">Anne continued, “I can’t believe you thought for a second I could make up something so vile.” She gave Josie a hug “I will always tell you the truth, and you <em>must</em> do the same. We girls owe each other that much.”</p><p class="p2">Josie opened her mouth again as she hugged Anne back, it went unnoticed this time as the manager came in and told them they were ready for the sound test.</p><p class="p2">Diana approached Anne as the girls filed out of the room. “Wow,” Diana started.</p><p class="p2">“Yeah,” Anne responded sighing, “Billy was worse than I thought.”</p><p class="p2">“He's scum. Are <em>you</em> ok?”</p><p class="p2">“Yeah,” Anne smiled small and started out of the room but her arm was held back by Diana.</p><p class="p2">“Em - this might be bad timing but- er - <em>FredaskedmeoutandIinvitedhimhere,</em>” Diana blurted out.</p><p class="p2">“What?” Anne said confused.”Who?!”</p><p class="p2">“Fred?” Dina reminded her. “Fred Wright?”</p><p class="p2">Anne blinked.</p><p class="p2">“Gilbert’s friend.”</p><p class="p2">“Oh,” realization dawned on Anne. She wasn't sure what to do with this information. Diana didn't seem very interested in dating recently, “Oh yeah….he seemed…nice.”</p><p class="p2">“He- he’s coming here with Gilbert,” Diana said tentatively.</p><p class="p2">Anne blinked again.</p><p class="p2">“Tonight,” Diana grinned at Anne with a ‘please don’t kill me’ smile. </p><p class="p2">“Oh,” Anne replied and then after some time she continued, “Cool. Cool cool cool.” She looked like the opposite of her chosen word.</p><p class="p2">“Are you going nine-nine on me?”</p><p class="p2">“No. Nope. That’s nice. Noice. Good for you,” Anne said in the most disturbing tone, walking in an exaggeratedly slouched gait to the mirror. “Get it girl”</p><p class="p2">Diana looked at her quizzically from where she stood, “Are you having a stroke?”</p><p class="p2">Anne just smiled nervously and checked herself in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her hair multiple times to make it look halfway decent. She needed to get it cut again sometime soon.</p><p class="p2">Diana approached her from behind, her reflection in the mirror showed a concerned look on her face. “Don’t be mad but…you have a crush on Gilbert Blythe, don’t you?”</p><p class="p3">___________________</p><p class="p2">Gilbert and Fred showed up around the time the band was finishing their sound check.</p><p class="p2">Diana smiled and walked over to Fred who kissed her cheek lightly. Anne, still standing on the stage, noted a perturbed look on her best friends face at the embrace. </p><p class="p2">Diana’s smiled re-appeared just as quickly however. “Hello. You boys are super early.”</p><p class="p2">“I am nothing, if not punctual,” Fred grinned. Gilbert snorted behind him. Fred gave him a look that could have killed. Anne waved at them from her position on the stage, indicating that she would join them in a coupe of minutes. <em>Why did Gilbert always look like he just came out of some kind of novel.</em></p><p class="p2">Ruby, Tillie and Josie were standing behind Anne, discussing the last song they had used for the sound test which was a typical fluffy romantic lullaby.</p><p class="p2">She could barely eavesdrop on Diana and Fred with their incessant chatters.</p><p class="p2">Ruby squealed, “I hope one day Anne will sing that song for me when I walk down the aisle to become a wife.”</p><p class="p2">Anne rolled her eyes at that. Ruby was obsessed with getting married and having babies. Her eyes shifted to Gilbert who was attempting to converse in full sentences.<em>Anne, for one, had no such inclination. Her only wish was to be the Bride of Adventure or just…a girl of adventure. She did love babies though.</em></p><p class="p2">“Yeah we just walked in at the end of that last one. You all sounded great. Nice song,” Fred commented.</p><p class="p2">“Thanks, yeah Anne wrote it,” Diana liked showing off her best friends skills but she leaned in a bit toward Gilbert as she said this.</p><p class="p2">Fred smiled pleasantly in Anne’s direction, “Great lyricist.”</p><p class="p2">At this unfortunate moment Anne was pacing in front of the microphone which she had forgotten to turn off. She looked to the boys at those words and blurted out without thinking, “But I’d make a terrible wife!”</p><p class="p2">
  <em> Oh my God.</em>
</p><p class="p2">The words had echoed loudly through the room, which was bereft of music and yet to be filled with people. There were a few sniggers from across the room, where Anne saw the bartenders smirking. She spun on her heal and fast walked off the stage with her beet red face held as high as she could manage, the rest of the band staring after her, confused.</p><p class="p2">Diana walked in a few minutes later to check on her.</p><p class="p2">“Is there <em>any</em> chance that was a nightmare? Am I still asleep,” Anne said in a mumbled voice from her position on the sofa, where she had lied face down. Her face was in her palms.</p><p class="p2">“Nope”</p><p class="p2">______________________</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p2">Anne was almost sufficiently composed when the girls came out twenty minutes later (they would forever be in denial that they actually took forty-five), ready to play. They had chosen to dress in their own styles, rather than cheesy matched up costumes. The redhead walked out behind her friends, her hair loosely plaited in a french braid down her back. Anne had changed into an emerald hued satin dress that was held together with a criss cross of strings down her almost bare back. Her white trainers suited her just fine.</p><p class="p2">Anne was attempting to hone in on her inner calm, and shake loose of jitteriness she was experiencing since her hypersonic exclamation. She approached the large booth that was now occupied with Gilbert, Fred and Cole who had come in after work. Gilbert gazed at her with admiration as she walked to them. </p><p class="p2">“Hello!” she said cheerily as if the one thing on her mind was not how she embarrassed herself excruciatingly.</p><p class="p2">“Shirley!” Cole exclaimed smiling. Gilbert frowned.</p><p class="p2">“Who is Shirley?” Gilbert said confused, swirling his whiskey.</p><p class="p2">“Anne <em>Shirley</em> Cuthbert…Blythe. Keep up,” Cole rolled his eyes but grinned.</p><p class="p2">Anne turned slightly pink but maintained her course, “Nice of you guys to come and see us play. Although I hear one of you have ulterior motives.” She eyed Fred with a teasing gleam.</p><p class="p2">"I think more than one," Fred countered eying Gilbert who looked at Fred like his death was imminent.</p><p class="p2">The rest of the girls joined from behind Anne. Diana took a seat next to Fred who draped his arm over her shoulder.</p><p class="p2">“You look beautiful babe,” Fred said to Diana, pulling her close. Diana was indeed a beauty in her tight fitted blue dress but her face cringed ever so slightly at the attempted endearment. Anne had to be the only one who would recognize it on her kindreds spirit. She had to agree…it seemed a bit soon? This wasn’t even their first official date. <em>What’s with this guy?</em></p><p class="p2">“Ok you girls have to do a shot with us to calm your nerves,” Cole said waving over the waitress.</p><p class="p2">Anne shrugged and shared the shot glasses with the rest of the group. Gilbert tried desperately to not look at the back of Anne’s dress as the straps moved over her creamy shoulder blades when she reached across from him. She smelled like vanilla and peony. He caught Fred’s eye across the booth from him and looked away from the red hair quickly.</p><p class="p2">“Girls! Let’s…”Anne indicated to the group to stand in a circle next to the booth. Holding hands they said a short version of their Beltane ritual, their new pre-show tradition as the boys watched from their seats.</p><p class="p2">“….Our spirits are unbreakable, our imaginations free! Walk with us, Goddess, so blessed are we!”</p><p class="p2">“How I love to be a woman!” Ruby added at the end in their usual fashion.</p><p class="p2">Gilbert, Fred and Cole looked at each other and nodded in as if in agreement.</p><p class="p2">“To the Beltanes!” before they downed their drinks.</p><p class="p2">They made their way to the stage but before Anne left the booth she quickly turned around and cornered Fred in his seat.</p><p class="p2">“If you so much as hurt a <em>hair</em> on my <em>best friend’s</em> body…I will skin you alive,” Anne threatened in a low whisper. Fred gulped, leaning away from her as Gilbert bit back a laugh.</p><p class="p2">“I- I don’t doubt it for a second,” Fred said earnestly. “I saw the aftermath of Billy’s face. I wouldn’t take that risk.” He laughed meekly.</p><p class="p2">“Good” Anne walked away.</p><p class="p2">Fred laughed, “Your girl is feisty, I’ll give her that.”</p><p class="p3">__________________</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“Listen, I’m gonna need you to cool it with the touching,” Diana said to Fred as they walked outside.</p><p class="p2">The girls were on a song break.</p><p class="p2">“Yeah, I wasn’t feeling too comfortable with that anyway to be honest,” Fred said earnestly.  "Sorry"</p><p class="p2">“That’s ok.”</p><p class="p2">They stood in silence for a bit, each in their thoughts as they passed street lights. </p><p class="p2">“And don’t call me babe,” Diana admonished. “But otherwise just….be natural.”</p><p class="p2">“Gotcha,” Fred agreed and then added after a pause, “Can I hold your hand?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When I write I sit down and just let the story write itself, but I fear this one has been interrupted so much that the flow isn't exactly what I want. Please excuse me this one time, I will come back fighting. </p><p>I threw in some Brooklyn nine nine references. for kicks. </p><p>And I changed Diana’s quote because if your bestie can't see the truth is she even your bestie? I mean Anne is a bit obvious here.</p><p>Also I wonder what everyone thinks of Fred and Diana?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>DANCE</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fluff</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">“OK, THAT’S IT,” Cole yelled as he finished his glass. “WE are going out tonight!”</p><p class="p2">There was a momentary lapse in conversation while everyone looked at each other. Then the talking started at the same time.</p><p class="p2">“Er…yeah. Not happening,” Gilbert said shaking his head, his beer on his lips.</p><p class="p2">“Negative,” came from Josie.</p><p class="p2">“Nope,” from both Jane and Tillie.</p><p class="p2">“Hella no,” concluded Anne definitively. She tilted her head and patted Cole on his shoulder, “Nexttime.”</p><p class="p1">"Only Diana and Fred didn't respond, and were gazing at each other, hands held togeher.</p><p class="p2">The whole group were hanging out around two tables after the girls had finished their last set. The bar had gone from the relaxed, mellow vibe of the girl’s music to a DJ playing more upbeat songs. It was Thursday, student’s night, and those that still remained in the city during summer came out due to habit. The bar was starting to fill up with a steady stream of young adults, getting ready to go out for the night.</p><p class="p2">“C’MON guys!” Cole pleaded. “We haven’t celebrated your record deal! We haven’t been out in ages. PLUS we have to show our ex Avonlea boy how it’s done back home.”</p><p class="p2">“Basically, still drinking by the old ruins with home made moonshine aren’t you guys?” Gilbert teased, a glint in his eye. He would have loved nothing better than to hang out with his old friends.</p><p class="p2">“HEY!” Anne gasped in mock horror clutching her chest, “you wish you were so lucky!”</p><p class="p2">Gilbert laughed appreciatively nodding, “I don’t think I’d mind the open air, the sea and a moonlit night.”</p><p class="p2">Fred coughed loudly (Anne thought she heard the words “with you” smothered by the coughs), choking on his drink. Diana clapped his back aggressively.</p><p class="p2">“Anyway, I have a research program starting tomorrow,” Gilbert shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t think I need to get wasted tonight.” The music was getting louder now so he could barely be heard by the whole group. He somehow automatically directed his conversation to the red head beside him anyway. Cole took a breather from his pleading to go to the bar, the rest of the group broke into their own discussions.</p><p class="p2">“Well we actually have the morning off, and then some studio work in the afternoon. Producers are known to not be morning people luckily,” Anne laughed. “I’m sure slightly tipsy Cole will end up convincing us to go.”</p><p class="p2">“And you,” Gilbert smiled. “Are you a morning person?”</p><p class="p2">“Without question” Gilbert had a pleasant moment considering Anne in the early hours of the morning, sunshine in her hair and sleep in her eyes. Anne continued, “The day holds so many possibilities, I don’t like to miss a moment."</p><p class="p2">“And are you a ‘partying’ sort of person?” Gilbert continued to question, eager to engage her as much as he could.</p><p class="p2">“Well I am a bit of an introvert for the most part. I love snuggling on the couch with old movies and worn out books. But I do love a good dance with the girls. I can’t dance for shit though,” Anne laughed suddenly feeling self conscious. “Hey what is this?! Twenty questions?! You have to answer too. Or you have to take a sip of your drink if you don’t. ”</p><p class="p2">“Hey! I said I <em>don’t </em> want to drink tonight!” Gilbert laughed heartily, his smug smile reaching his ears. “But since your questions are lame, deal. <em>I </em>am an excellent dancer.”</p><p class="p2">He wiggled his eyebrows, thinking of his earlier conversation with Bash and smirking inwardly. “I am mostly a morning person, but do the occasional weekend lie in.”</p><p class="p2">“Aha!,” Anne countered, “Not a true morning person then…. and these are your lame ass questions.”</p><p class="p2">“Maybe I need a morning person to wake me up in the morning,” he said suggestively, looking her in the eye. He changed the vibe and chose to play the jester.</p><p class="p2">Anne’s ears went slightly pink.</p><p class="p2">“Are you trying to flirt with me Gilby boo?” Anne teased, laughing at the surprised look on his face.</p><p class="p2">“Who told you about that name?” Gilbert’s eyes squinted at her. “You have insider intel.”</p><p class="p2">“Ah, I have walked in on Bash calling you <em>so many</em> times Gilbert,” Anne smiled, waving him off. “I used to be at your farm often with Marilla when Dellie was a baby.</p><p class="p2">“I did not know that,” Gilbert responded, moving to get up from his chair. “Excuse me while I go murder my brother.”</p><p class="p2">Anne tugged him down back into his chair by his shirt sleeve. I was still strange to him that Anne knew his entire life in what he considered his home town, when he had never met her.</p><p class="p2">“Calm down Dr. Gilby,” Anne soothed. “Have a drink.”</p><p class="p2">Gilbert growled but was distracted by a voice that came from behind them, deep and suggestive, “Hello there.”</p><p class="p2">Anne and Gilbert turned around to find a tall, dark haired young man standing behind their booth. The man’seyes were on Anne, completely ignoring Gilbert beside her. The man had a handsome, clean cut face, green eyes and a winning smile.</p><p class="p2">“<em>You</em>,” the man said leering at Anne, “have a beautiful voice.” He leaned forward, placed his arm on the back of the seat and looked as if he might swallow Anne whole. He had to move close to the group to be heard, but he didn’t seem to mind in the least.</p><p class="p2">Anne blushed pink, her body leaned slightly away from him.</p><p class="p2">“Uh-” Gilbert started, but was interrupted by dark haired man.</p><p class="p2">“No, really. It’s soft and <em>very</em> sexy,” he said. Anne was excruciatingly embarrassed by now. This man was butting into their friendly banter, plus the entire table had stopped talking to glance at what was going on.</p><p class="p2">Gilbert looked away by now. Realizing this was none of his business, and perhaps Anne wanted to talk to tall handsome men, he tried to engage in conversation with Fred and Diana opposite him. The couple weren’t having it. Both of them were scrutinizing this new person.</p><p class="p2">“OKAY!” Cole was back. “Shots for everyone!” He yelled standing at one table with a tray full of the poison. “Courtesy of that tall drink of water by the bar.” Cole turned around and waved at a gentleman in a blazer.</p><p class="p2">“The manager you mean?” Anne laughed nervously, clearly trying to turn the attention away from the man still standing behind her. “He’s <em>supposed</em> to give the entertainers a free round of drinks Cole.”</p><p class="p2">“Whatever, he was nice.” Cole waved his hand and then looked at her like he saw her for the first time, then up to dark haired man behind her. Cole started, “Um hello. You are new.”</p><p class="p2">Dark haired man laughed in response, his hand out for a shake. “Hi, I’m Royal Gardner”</p><p class="p2">“What an unusual name, Royal.” Cole said, confused in his tipsy state.</p><p class="p2">“Now that you know mine, I was hoping you could give me your friends’ name,” Royal said nodding his head to Anne, who rolled her eyes behind his back.</p><p class="p2">“I think that’s up to her, don’t you?” Cole responded, cool as a cucumber.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">____________________</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p2">Through absolutely no fault of his own Gilbert found himself walking into a club half an hour later. It was not that he was more inclined to go ever since that douche Rob Gardner had stuck around them at the bar. It suddenly became obvious to him that there was the possibility that Anne could be swept away by other people. Not that he didn’t know it before, but it just became very real.</p><p class="p2">As such, it <em>really</em> wasn’t that he was more inclined to go knowing that Royal was going to the same place as Anne.</p><p class="p2">Their very large group stood in front of a Salsa club nearby that Cole and Diana had frequented last year. They waited their turn to get in. The heat of the summer lingered, although the night made everything considerably cooler.Roy and his friends had walked the distance too, much to Anne’s chagrin. She was starting to feel extremely uncomfortable with the whole situation.</p><p class="p2">“I’m half Latina,” Diana said proudly, walking to the door. She was a fraction more tipsy than usual. “Which is how I have <em>excellent</em> moves…and it’s also why my mother doesn’t like to let me out of her sight,” She laughed merrily as she tipped into Anne.</p><p class="p2">“Maybe I should take you home,” Anne said checking Diana’s eyes. </p><p class="p2">“Nonsense!” Royal said from behind her. “She can dance it off.” Grabbing Anne’s wrist he pulled her toward the door. Diana and Anne swayed from the force.</p><p class="p2">“Calm down man,” Fred frowned, towering over him and steadying Diana.</p><p class="p2">Gilbert’s eyes were on Anne who glared at Royal, her tiny frame laughably small compared to her counterpart but her spirit was larger. “Touch me again, and you will regret it.” She said staring Roy in the eye.</p><p class="p2">Royal moved toward her apologetically, reaching for her hand but Gilbert stepped in between them. He looked Roy in the face. “You heard her,” he said menacingly. Anne tried not to appreciate Gilbert’s jaw clench with anger and felt that funny sensation in her gut again. Roy looked between the two of them and huffed.</p><p class="p2">“Whatever man” He walked away, to Gilbert’s satisfaction.</p><p class="p2">Gilbert called out after the retreating figure, holding his hand out in a salute,“Bye Ron!” He turned to Anne triumphantly.</p><p class="p2">“Thank you,” Anne said, shaking her head at the name, “but you didn’t have to do that. I was fine.”</p><p class="p2">“Hey!” Gilbert teased, “I was just trying to spare the poor guy. I’ve been on the other side of your fury. You do realize you’ve hit two people already this summer?”</p><p class="p2">Anne laughing as they walked forward. “You know what they say about redheads. I think his name was Roy by the way.”</p><p class="p2">“Who calls their kid ROYAL, anyway?” Gilbert scoffed. He was clearly much happier now that man was out of their vicinity.</p><p class="p2">“Obviously Roy didn’t have a choice in the matter.”</p><p class="p2">Gilbert raised his eyebrows inquisitively, a note of mischief behind his eyes. “Oh wait, you seem disappointed. Do want Ray to come back?”</p><p class="p2">Gilbert smirked and turned around quickly, walking back to the now distantly retreating Roy. He yelled mockingly “Ronaaaald, wait- ” Anne held on to his arms to stop him, but he slipped out of her weaker grip. He continued with the ridiculous names, “ROSS!….Reynold!”</p><p class="p2">“Stop!” Anne was now almost in tears from laughter. He kept moving jogging in slow motion but she wasn’t strong enough to pull him back. Thinking quickly she climbed on his back, using her hands to cover Gilbert’s mouth. Gilbert stumbled but caught her, shifting to support her weight. He instinctively grabbed her under her thighs to keep her steady. Through her fingers on his lips he still called for Roy, his words muffled. “Rrmmmph.”</p><p class="p2">“STOP!” Anne said through the fits of laughter, “GIL!”</p><p class="p2">He stopped instantly at the sound of a nickname only his father had ever called him. Anne slid down his back. Her warmth breath along his ear, the palm of her hand brushing his neck caused a thrill down his spine. He turned around and glanced down, seeing that goosebumps had appeared on her shoulders, where her strappy dress left her bare. They looked at each other for a moment, catching their breaths. Each were seemingly lost in their own daydream, never realizing that they, in fact, had conjured up the the same one. <em>One where perhaps Gilbert would reach out to her, his hand on her neck, and they would lean in-</em></p><p class="p2">Ruby giggled loudly, breaking them out of their reverie “So nice of you to save our damsel in distress! I thought you were gonna hit that Roy guy.” There was a beat before Gilbert responded, still shaking off the day dream.</p><p class="p2">“Well, can’t let Anne get in <em>all</em> the punches,” he teased as Anne shoved him, pushing his arm firmly.</p><p class="p2">“All right!” Cole, who had been impatiently watching the events unfold, said. He gave Ruby a incredulous look and then seeing as no kissing was about to take place, yelled to the group loudly, “Enough chatter. Legooo!”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">___________________</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">Anne spent the first half hour getting the hang of salsa. She felt as if she had two left feet amongst her more agile friends. Gilbert was surprising true to his claim that he was a good dancer. He moved across the floor with Josie, Ruby and Tillie in turn, reverently avoiding Anne. He didn’t feel that he was up to the task of being so close to her again.</p><p class="p2">Cole didn’t wait for him to ask however, he unceremoniously dumped Anne into Gilberts arms claiming he had to go to the boy’s room.</p><p class="p2">“Please take care of Anne for a minute,” Cole said as he staggered to the back of the hall.</p><p class="p2">Anne was acting strange and aloof, she couldn’t fathom why he was avoiding her like the plague. Dancing was also something she wasn’t comfortable with, and her competitive nature just didn’t like not succeeding at a skill. Their moment outside was also on her mind and she couldn’t understand why her mind kept wandering to the muscles on his back. She crossed her arms over her chest, “I don’t need you to take care of me!”</p><p class="p2">Gilbert’s eyebrows furrowed in disappointment. “Yes, I’ve taken notice of that,” he responded softly, about to walk away.</p><p class="p2">Anne’s eyes softened at his expression and she reached for his shoulder, pulling him back with a gentle tug. He turned to look at her questioningly, but made no comment.</p><p class="p2">Anne huffed, “I- I can’t dance.” She said embarrassedly, her eyes looking around the room.</p><p class="p2">“Oh yes...you mentioned.” Gilbert looked like he would laugh. “You have a band and you can’t dance?”</p><p class="p2">“We are not a ‘Pop’ band,” Anne said exasperated. “We don’t <em>need</em> to dance.”</p><p class="p2">“That’s true,” Gilbert said, “but you’d think you have some rhythm.”</p><p class="p2">“I…don’t”</p><p class="p2">“Well, Mary taught me to dance salsa,” Gilbert explained. “Would you like me to teach you?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry guys, this chapter doesn't lead much but much fluff. </p><p>Edit: I had this written for a couple of days just as the beginning of a chapter, wanting to add more about Fred and Diana to it. Alas, I got sick of re reading and posted this last night after I was drowsy on antihistamines. 🤣 that is also how the informative and thorough chapter summary of "DANCE" came into being. </p><p>Also...I'm taking them for sinus allergies. Not just for kicks. Fyi. Haha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is honestly a lot of fluff but you deserve it after waiting so long. Plus its setting us up for the next chapter which I love!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I'm super sorry this took such a long time because it was Christmas and then I got the rona guys. Yup I did. And while it sucks and I have to quarantine from my child and thats been upsetting me. No I didn't go out but to the supermarket so that annoying but whatya gonna do. </p><p>So I decided to distract myself now that I am feeling a tad better and write again.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Anne peered out of one eye and regretted it immediately as the sun hit her cornea rudely. She was on a couch, sleeping upright with Diana’s head in her lap. They were in Cole’s tiny apartment, looking more than a little worse from wear.</p><p class="p1">“Morning sunshine!” a voice boomed out to her. Cole walked in with a tray of coffee and a brown paper bag. “Donuts?”</p><p class="p1">“How are you up so early?” Anne croaked getting up to join him.</p><p class="p1">Cole stood at his open kitchen counter and grabbed a spatula, using in as a pretend microphone he clutched his chest, “I’d like to thank my excessive water consumption before bedtime, my high tolerance for alcohol and of course my general youthfulness for making it all possible.” He wiped away invisible tears and held the olive oil bottle as if it were a grammy.</p><p class="p1">Anne giggled as she snuck away from Diana and grabbed her coffee. She sat on a bar stool and eyed the donuts.</p><p class="p1">“Also these aren’t from me, they’re from Gilbert, he just dropped off these treats on the way to his research…thingy. I met him at the car.”</p><p class="p1">Anne gave him a confused look.</p><p class="p1">“You know….Gilbert, the boy you danced with last night,” Cole said pointedly, “him and Fred walked us here last night because Diana was mortified to go to Aunt Jo’s super drunk?”</p><p class="p1">Anne’s face softened, “I remember silly, I was just wondering why he would do such a nice thing.”</p><p class="p1">Cole scoffed loudly behind his cappuccino, “I’m too tired to be the smart one this morning.”</p><p class="p1">Anne rolled her eyes at him in response. A loud groan came from the couch.</p><p class="p1">“Oh God,” Diana groaned, “am I dead? Is this what death feels like?” Her voice was raspy, she clutched her head as she sat up from her position on the couch. Her dark hair was tumbling out of its pony in a crushed mess.</p><p class="p1">Cole walked up to her silently with a large glass of water and aspirin.</p><p class="p1">“I love you,” Diana gulped at the glass hungrily, “I also hate you for letting me get so drunk.”</p><p class="p1">“Doesn’t help that you are such a light weight,” Cole responded.</p><p class="p1">“I had a lot of drinks”</p><p class="p1">“You had three seltzers”</p><p class="p1">“Plus two shots. That’s kind of a lot.”</p><p class="p1">“You’re cute”</p><p class="p1">“Are we seriously having this argument?” Anne intervened, munching away at a glazed donut.</p><p class="p1">“Yes lets talk about more interesting things, like, ummm your dancing with Gilbert,” Diana said joining Anne for her coffee.</p><p class="p1">“Yes, Miss <em>I can’t dance</em>,” Cole said, he leaned over from the other side of the counter to face the girls.</p><p class="p1">“No no, let’s talk about your stuff with Fred,” Anne countered. “You looked like you were having fun.”</p><p class="p1">They ignored her.</p><p class="p1">“Gilbert looked so swoon worthy when he was spinning you around, you were laughing and giggling. You guys are so cute,” Diana said dreamily.</p><p class="p1">“Swoony worthy? Try <em>HOT AF</em>!” Cole said grinning.</p><p class="p1">Anne just rolled her eyes and laughed, “You guys know how I feel about this. I don’t have time for a relationship, I have so much on my plate. I really wanna focus on my career at the moment.”</p><p class="p1">“That’s so great, good on you, you really deserve that, but there’s nothing wrong with dating in the meantime,” Diana didn’t want her friend to miss out on love because she was focussing on other things. “You can have both. No one is asking you to get married here.”</p><p class="p1">“No, I know,” Anne smiled in response, “Let’s just get the ball rolling on our album first. Then I’ll think about it.”</p><p class="p1">“Speaking of music that singer was <em>so</em> good,” Cole interjected, “he gave me Maluma vibes too”. Diana and Cole went off on a tangent about which of the band members was a better musician. (Sexy singer vs solo electric guitarist)</p><p class="p1">Anne smiled and nodded but she wasn’t all there.</p><p class="p1">Anne wanted it both, she wanted it all. What if she got it? Phillips had said if they get popular there would be a tour. If she did fall for him, she knew she would fall hard. Would she be able to let him go for the sake of her career? She was scared. It was way to early to start thinking of any of this but she didn’t need any more heartbreak in her life. And yet….</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Gilbert pulled Anne close by the waist, her hand in his. He showed her the basic steps and then proceeded to urge her to move in different ways to the music. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Anne was able to follow instructions but her flow wasn’t great, she was too focused on the steps.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“So Mary always told me it was like a give and take,” Gilbert explained, “almost a conversation with your partner.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Anne was busy looking at her feet. Gilbert stopped her suddenly.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Anne,” he said, holding her still by the forearms, “just have fun with it.” His stare bore into her eyes and she gave a slight nod. His eyelashes were so…thick. Gilbert pulled her flush against him using his hand against her lower back. The palm of his hand remained there, flat and splayed against the soft satin fabric of her low cut dress. She tried not to think that if he inched his fingers up he would feel the skin on her lower back. Tingles ran up her spine. She swallowed nervously and allowed him to take control, she felt her knees were too weak anyway.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Anne?” Diana interrupted her pleasant reliving of last night.</p><p class="p1">“Anne you look flushed,” Cole asked. “Are you ok?”</p><p class="p1">“Yes!” Anne squealed, not recognizing her own voice. She cleared her throat. “Ehm, yes. We better make a move. We have to get back to practice.”</p><p class="p4">____________________</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">Gilbert’s phone beeped as he prepped his cell samples for analysis.</p><p class="p1">“That’s the last one, Joan”, Gilbert said to the lead researcher. “I’ll just grab us some coffee from the kitchenette, I need it today. Two sugars for you?”</p><p class="p1">Joan nodded in response, “Thanks, I need it too. My little one is up all night.”</p><p class="p1"><em>Moms are amazing. My lame excuse is dancing all night. </em>Gilbert thought to himself as he walked, pulling out his phone.</p><p class="p1"><b>[10:05] Anne: Thanks for the coffee and donuts!</b> <b></b></p><p class="p1"><b>[10:06] Gilbert: Sure, you guys were on my route and apparently my fav donut place is right next to Cole’s.</b> <b></b></p><p class="p1"><b>[10:08] Anne: I see. Well for next time….I’m really more of a vanilla almond latte kind of person. Haha.</b> <b></b></p><p class="p1"><b>[10:09] Gilbert: Hahah. I’ll remember that.</b> <b></b></p><p class="p1">Gilbert laughed to himself. He poured himself a cup of black coffee, as he usually did but thought maybe he might try something different next time.</p><p class="p4"><b>____________________</b> <b></b></p><p class="p1">The girls spent the next week busy, with visits from the boys here and there. Fred seemed glued to Diana’s hip. He drove them to their appointments and visited with Aunt Jo (just as a suck up would do as Anne mused to herself) and Gilbert somehow came with the package. Anne couldn’t bring herself to trust Fred, there was something uneasy in his manner that made her protective of her friend. Besides, with Diana and Fred stuck on each other she was always put in Gilbert’s way, and that boy made her hot under the collar in more ways than one. She did not need the distraction.</p><p class="p1">“It’s far too early for this Diana!” Anne’s face was buried in her pillow, hands shoo-ing her best friend away.</p><p class="p1">“Excuse me, <em>you</em> are the self proclaimed morning person,” Diana shot at her, stripping the quilt off of her body.</p><p class="p1">Anne instantly pulled her legs to her chest, fighting sudden loss of comfort.</p><p class="p1">Anne had enough, she sat up, dragging her limbs “Diana, it’s four thirty am. I am a <em>human</em> morning person. As in like…daylight hours.”</p><p class="p1">“We have a <em>full</em> list today Anne. We are doing our photoshoot today and two other something or the others today. Plus we have meeting with Phillips. We are living the dream. If we are gonna commit to keeping in shape too, we have to get to the gym.”</p><p class="p1">Anne rubbed at her sleepy eyes, hair a messy pile on her head and mouth opening in a wide yawn, “We got that gym membership from Phillips because he is trying to conform us into typical pop star clones or whatever. We are all healthy and happy, and we do not need to work out. I personally would rather we all represent real women.”</p><p class="p1">“Anne you know I’m all for body positivity, I love my food baby belly but I haven’t gone for a run in <em>weeks</em>. I need to move. And with all the shows, the drinks and aunt Jo’s amazing food, there’s nothing wrong with getting in a bit of exercise. Please come with me. Our official day starts at seven, we have to go now before getting ready for the day.”</p><p class="p1">Anne flopped face down onto the bed and grunted her assent. "Is this why you made me sleep at 9.30pm"</p><p class="p1">“Yay! Maybe tomorrow we can try boxing,” Diana squealed, “get out some of your aggression.”</p><p class="p1">Anne’s head remained buried in the pillows but her hand raised above her in an obscene gesture. Diana pursed her lips and responded,“Charming.”</p><p class="p1">Diana was unable to convince any of the other girls to join their escapade. Standing at the bedroom doors, she ducked from various objects hurled in her direction in objection to rude intrusions of sleep.</p><p class="p1">Twenty minutes later the girls walked into the gym near their studio that was appointed for them by Phillips. Anne walked with one eye open, the other in a sleepy daze. She flopped over the reception counter while they were being registered, since it was their first time actually using the facilities. Her body was limp, face pale she wore an old high school T shirt and some tights she scrambled up from the bottom of her suitcase, her hair was piled on top of her head in the same bun she woke up with. The gym receptionist was unusually chipper for five a clock in the morning. She wore neon leotards over black tights, which Anne found to be exceptionally rude given the obscene reflectivity of the material.</p><p class="p1">Anne gazed with blurred eyes at the registration sheet in front of her. She leaned forward and whispered to the girl doing the admin work, “If I have any of these medical conditions can I be exempt from working out?”</p><p class="p1">“I heard that!” Diana said. She looked well ready for a good run. Anne looked at her suspiciously coifed friend. Di was ever the elegant lady but even for her the sleek sports gear was over the top. She was color coordinated from head to toe in hues of lavender and purple, down to her new trainers. It was in stark contrast to Anne’s crumpled overlarge white T shirt and grey tights.</p><p class="p1">“Well, thank you Miss…Anne,” the lady receptionist said looking at the sign in sheet, all smiley and bright eyed. She gestured towards the changing rooms, “Let me show you around our fine establishment. We are the first twenty four hour gym in the area. We have a lot of celebrities around here, they come in at all hours.”</p><p class="p1">“Splendid,” Anne said sarcastically, hauling her gym bag from the floor. They moved toward the doors.</p><p class="p1">“Excuse her, she’s not a morning person,” Diana felt the need to apologize for Anne’s behaviour.</p><p class="p1">“Good morning Em,” a familiar voice said behind the girls, “we would be happy to show the girls around.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>No </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Not happening</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>No way</em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">Anne turned around cautiously to a sheepish looking Gilbert and Fred standing in front of the entrance doors, putting away their access cards.</p><p class="p1">“Oh wow!”, Diana exclaimed. “Anne…look its the boys!”</p><p class="p1">“I didn’t know you guys come here,” Gilbert said looking confused. “This is our gym, we come here almost every morning before work.”</p><p class="p1">“Of course you do,” Anne sighed. There he was looking muscular and…tall in his gym gear. Which wasn’t crumpled. And they did not look like what he wore as pyjamas. <em>Maybe he does wear them as pajamas, who knows? Does he? Or maybe he wears boxers? Oh maybe he sleeps nude.</em></p><p class="p1">Anne felt her face go red but she was unable to stop her ever imaginative mind from rambling on of its own accord. She shook her head to clear it.</p><p class="p1">“Thank you but we are just here for a quick run before we have to start our day,” Anne said quickly, no need to waste your time on us. “Ok bye!” Anne did not think she could handle looking at Gilbert’s confused face for a second longer. Clearly he didn’t understand the cold shoulder.</p><p class="p1">Diana reluctantly came away from Fred and they chose two machines. The four of them almost had the whole floor to themselves. Anne looked at Diana suspiciously, “This is why you dragged me here isn’t it?”</p><p class="p1">“What? No!”</p><p class="p1">“Are you telling me, you who messages Fred a thousand times a day did <em>in fact </em>not know this was his gym. And that he would be here?”</p><p class="p1">“Well I-“</p><p class="p1">“And you dragged me here knowing I would humiliate myself in front of Gilbert with my extremely poor fitness levels.”</p><p class="p1">“What -Why do you care, you said you didn’t want to impress him?”</p><p class="p1">“Oh, why didn’t I see it before? You usually run outdoors! Why would you suddenly want to go to the gym. All of this is absurd,” Anne huffed.</p><p class="p1">“I- I honestly just wanted to work out. I did know this was his gym, but I didn’t expect him to be here today,” Diana said, holding Anne’s hand apologetically.</p><p class="p1">Anne tried very hard not to look in the mirror reflection because Gilbert and Fred were busy doing pull ups and she just did not need that kind of distraction today.</p><p class="p4">_____________________</p><p class="p1">Forty five minutes later Gilbert was catching his breath on a bench, pretending he was not stealing glances in the direction of the yoga mats. Anne had discarded her huge t-shirt and was stretching in her sports bra and tights. Was she intentionally trying to drive him insane?</p><p class="p1">There were more members scattered around now but the foursome where winding down.</p><p class="p1">“I think we’ll head out,” Fred called to Diana, “do you want to grab a coffee to go before we all head our own ways?”</p><p class="p1">The four of them headed to the Tim’s where Gilbert stuck to his usual black coffee. He ordered at the till.</p><p class="p1">“See I knew you were a black coffee person,” Anne laughed.</p><p class="p1">“Ok why don’t you order something for me,” Gilbert said.</p><p class="p1">“Ooooh. Ok. Now you are a newbie, so I’m going to go slow. You take one sugar right so instead let’s start with a black coffee with two pumps of hazelnut.”</p><p class="p1">Gilbert looked at the girl behind the till, “Ooooh you heard her, black with two pumps hazelnut and one vanilla almond latte for the lady.”</p><p class="p1">“Gilbert no!” Anne insisted pulling on his hand, “Ok let me get this.”</p><p class="p1">Gilbert looked like he was about to protest but decided against it, he raised his hands in the air in surrender.</p><p class="p1">“Thank you,” he said graciously.</p><p class="p1">“Oh and can you please add a slice of chocolate cake?”</p><p class="p1">“Cake?”</p><p class="p1">“It’s for later…probably,” Anne grinned.</p><p class="p1">“You’re gonna eat it for breakfast aren’t you?” Gilbert teased.</p><p class="p1">“Hey! It has all the breakfast ingredients, you have flour eggs, milk, butter, ” Anne reasoned. “It’s practically a pancake.”</p><p class="p1">Gilbert laughed nodding his head, “Fair point”</p><p class="p1">“Would you like one?”</p><p class="p1">“I’m not a huge chocolate cake fan,” Gilbert grinned slowly, “I’m partial to carrot myself”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Twelve: More Hearts Than Mine by Ingrid Andrees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A music video sealed with a x</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just so you know I uploaded two chapter so please read both! </p><p>Part of my concept for this story was to work in some of my favourite songs just to see if I could get creative enough to do so. Why not?</p><p>I also love to imagine up my own videos for different songs, I always have since I was a kid. I'm not sure if this comes through the same on paper as it does in my mind but please leave comments and constructive criticism so I can figure out better ways to portray things how I intend.</p><p>The song is More Hearts Than Mine by Ingrid Andress please listen to it while you read or before or after. I love it. </p><p>Disclaimer: The song which is in highlighted italics is not written or owned by me! I am just a fan. I made some adjustments to the arrangements just to shorten it and fit the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">The girls played at The Scene often to get exposure and to test their songs. The bar was small and local but there was a good crowd and they were able to get a feel of what worked and what didn’t.</p><p class="p2">Gilbert, Cole and Fred made it their mission to make it to every session as their biggest cheering squad. Gilbert even brought along his co-workers from his research one evening, Joan loved the girls music and subscribed to all of their social media pages.</p><p class="p4">The Beltanes took the stage again this evening after, everyone sat back into their chairs as the musical recess ended with the girls performing a new song. The Pauls who had arrived a short while ago coaxed the manager to allow them to play videos on the projector screen behind Anne’s head.</p><p class="p4">“This song is something we put together last week,” Anne said into the mic, she looked at Cole momentarily, smiling. She felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach. <em>Be brave. </em>“I had an idea put across to me while I was talking to a friend of mine and we had to run with it. It’s basically about falling for this guy and how scary it would be to break up with him, as it would hurt more people than me. Enjoy!”</p><p class="p4">This video has been put together by Paul Green for us last night. It is literally shot by us and some old friends in our hometown of Avonlea using whatever cameras we have on us so please excuse the quality….it’s rustic.” The now gathered crowd gave a small laugh.</p><p class="p4">“We have been through so much with each other that while we have some big announcements coming up soon, we wanted to share a something a bit more personal and show our lives back home. I guess this is our song and video debut for this single!”</p><p class="p4">Anne sat in a high chair with her legs crossed on the raised stage, the microphone stood in front of her petite frame with the girls and their instruments around her. The spot light turned to them as Diana introduced the piano music.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b>
    <em>I can't wait to show you where I grew up</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="p2">
  <b>
    <em>Walk you 'round the foothills of my town</em>
  </b>
  <b></b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">An image of Anne appeared on screen, frolicking in a cream dress amongst the fields of mustard flowers, daisies tucked into her red tresses.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b>
    <em>Probably feel like you've been there before</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="p2">
  <b>
    <em>After hearing all the stories I've been telling you</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="p2">
  <b>
    <em>For six months now</em>
  </b>
  <b></b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">An image of Josie then came to vision, skating with Jane. They giggled and clearly had their minds elsewhere as they watched a pleasantly smiling Ruby, who waved when the camera panned to her. Moody Macpherson, their old school chum, was teaching her how to skate. Another school alumni, Charlie Sloane fell on his backside near them. The digital girls’ laughter visibly escalated. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b>
    <em>We'll probably have to sleep in separate bedrooms</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="p2">
  <b>
    <em>Pack a shirt for church because we'll go</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">There were the girls handing out their local newspaper on Easter Sunday, giggling about some gossip or the other.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b>
    <em>I'm not trying to scare you off but</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="p2">
  <b>
    <em>I just thought that we should talk a few things out</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="p2">
  <b>
    <em>Before we hit the road</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p2">They turn around to be accosted by the priest, who admonishes them for their behavior.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b>
    <em>So if I bring you home to mama</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="p2">
  <b>
    <em>I guess I'd better warn ya</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="p2">
  <b>
    <em>She falls in love a little faster than I do</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p2">The girls were at the annual Barry picnic, dressed in summer skirts and parasols, lounging by the lake.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b>
    <em>And my dad will check your tires</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="p2">
  <b>
    <em>Pour you whiskey over ice and</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="p2">
  <b>
    <em>Buy you dinner but pretend that he don't like you</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p2">The inhabitants of Avonlea were seen to do an impromptu dance at the picnic, arms entwined and laughingly chatting.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b>
    <em>Oh, if we break up, I'll be fine</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="p2">
  <b>
    <em>But you'll be breaking more hearts than mine</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">The next shot was the country fair. The girls were seen standing in line for ice cream, Bash, Mary and Delphine in the background.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b>
    <em>My brother’s gonna ask a million questions</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="p2">
  <b>
    <em>Say anything he can to turn you red</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p2">Anne was running away from the cake competition. Jerry was attempting to show off, with Diana watching from a ways behind him. She blushed pink when she was caught by the camera and scuttled off.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b>
    <em>And when you meet my high school friends</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="p2">
  <b>
    <em>They'll buy you drinks and fill you in</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="p2">
  <b>
    <em>On all the crazy nights I can't outlive</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p2">The video cut to all the girls in various states at the Lake of Shining Waters. There was Jane plucking at her banjo, Diana singing a few lines, Ruby and Anne stretched out for a tan, Tillie and Josie treading water.</p><p class="p2">Minnie May nearby showed signs of mischief as she collected tiny crabs into a jar, presumably for later.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">There was a musical interlude here where Diana was able to shine with her piano.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">On screen the girls were seen sharing a bottle of wine around a fire at sunset and running across the sandy shores, spraying water and laughing ridiculously.</p><p class="p2">Anne was then standing at the old ruins amongst school friends, making wild gestures and jokes. There was a slow motion turn where Anne’s hair caught the fire light and she was illuminated as if from the inside out. Her hair glowed a magnificent orange red and her smile lit up the screen.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b>
    <em>If I bring you home to mama</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="p2">
  <b>
    <em>I guess I'd better warn ya</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="p2">
  <b>
    <em>She feels every heartache I go through</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Anne lay on her back in the grass staring at the starry sky above her and then it cut to her running in the moonlight to her home.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b>
    <em>And if my dad sees me crying</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="p2">
  <b>
    <em>He'll pour some whiskey over ice and</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="p2">
  <b>
    <em>Tell a lie and say he never really liked you</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p2">Marilla was pouring her a cup of tea as they wound down for the day, Anne was talking her ear off as usual while Marilla rolled her eyes and Matthew listened animatedly.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b>
    <em>Oh, if we break up, I'll be fine</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="p2">
  <b>
    <em>But you'll be breaking more hearts than mine</em>
  </b>
  <b></b>
</p><p class="p2">
  <b>
    <em>You'll be breaking more hearts than mine</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p2">Anne turned around in her seat to see the video concluding with Anne’s favourite pastime at home; sitting around the kitchen fire with Marilla and Matthew toasting marshmallows and sharing stories of their day (silently in the shot). The camera was set down on the table and Jerry came into view. The video concluded as her onscreen self laughed at something Matthew said and her heart ached silently from homesickness.</p><p class="p2">She didn’t have too long to dwell on it however because she <em>felt</em> rather than heard something bounding up on the stage.</p><p class="p2">As she turned around there was just a moment to realize that it was Gilbert, who had gotten up on to the stage and was standing in front of her, close enough to touch. Before she could think about it his hand reached out to cup her face, searching it as if to check that this was ok. Her eyes held his gaze, dropping to his lips for a second.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">And then he kissed her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How did you find this one? I had this chapter actually written for a while so I always knew this was gonna be how the kiss happened. </p><p>Did you expect it? Was it not what you thought it would be after my slow slow burn? </p><p>This is not the end btw there is drama to come. Stay tuned x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is all in the feels. Lots of confusion and emotions.</p><p>I was supposed to end this chapter all angsty but...it turned out different.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">Anne was vaguely aware that nervous laughter had trickled into the room, but Anne and Gilbert were soon oblivious to their surrounding.</p><p class="p2">Gilbert’s lips had met Anne’s as if in slow motion. His kiss was inquisitive, tentative. The second before it happened, as his head moved towards her, she had not been able to stop her mind from going into overdrive. <em>Gilbert is kissing me. Is he kissing me? Is this real? </em>As soon as his lips touched hers, she felt every single cell in her body, from her lips to her toes, come alive with an electricity she had never felt before. And then, her mind went blank, and she forgot to respond. She had forgot to kiss him back.</p><p class="p2">Gilbert stepped back. Perhaps he had made a big mistake, she clearly did not want this.</p><p class="p2">“I-Anne I’m so sorry,” Gilbert stammered. He then swiftly turned and walked to the door, leaving Anne staring after him. <em>Did he feel nothing for me after all?</em></p><p class="p2">“Anne!” Cole approached the stage looking triumphant. He was practically squealing.</p><p class="p2">“Go!” Cole shooed her off of her chair.</p><p class="p2">Anne startled out of her shocked stare and quickly rushed out after Gilbert. She had not idea what she was about to say to him, but she had to talk to him. As she reached the door she heard Cole make an announcement on the microphone amongst the hushed whispers of girls of the band.</p><p class="p2">“Ahem, The Beltanes will be taking a small break. K thanks,” Cole said and smiled. He then turned to Diana, who looked almost as surprised as Anne.</p><p class="p2">Anne ran outside and approached Gilbert, who was walking as fast as he could away from the bar. It had started to drizzle, a glisten of water started to appear on the tarry roads, reflecting the glow of street lights. People under hoodies and umbrellas were walking back and forth along the pavement amongst the nearby restaurants, but the couple was largely ignored. Gilbert was already a few feet ahead of her along the pavement.</p><p class="p2">Anne ran after Gilbert and put her hand on his shoulder to stop him. He turned to her.</p><p class="p2">“Gil, I- I wasn’t expecting-“, Anne started, unsure how to start. He stopped her.</p><p class="p2">“Anne, I just need to know if you have feelings for me?”</p><p class="p2">Anne’s mouth gaped.</p><p class="p2">“This - you Anne, you’re driving me crazy,” Gilbert tried to explain. “You’re so hot and cold with me, I can’t seem to figure you -“</p><p class="p2">Gilbert was silenced by Anne, who leaned forward on her tip toes and pulled him by the collar toplant a hard, passionate kiss on his lips. Gilbert, whose eyes were still open felt his queries melt away and he sank into her, kissing her back he shifted his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Her arms found their way around his neck, to his hair as she shifted to deepen the kiss. He let out a soft whimper as her fingers ran through his hair.</p><p class="p2">Minutes turned to hours before either of them thought to let go, but they pulled apart reluctantly. They stayed in each others arms, foreheads together for a while. Neither of them were paying enough attention to any of their surrounding to realize that they were slowly getting soaked in rain water.</p><p class="p2">“You won’t believe how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Gilbert said smiling and looking rather dazed. Anne giggled but was interrupted by Diana, who had run out looking for them.</p><p class="p2">“I’m sorry Anne, Ben wants us to start the music up again,” Diana said tentatively. She stood a few meters apart from them, looking apologetic under her umbrella. She was annoyed at the bar manager for sending her out to look for Anne. She had stalled as long as she could to give them some time, but it couldn’t last forever.</p><p class="p2">Anne walked to Diana and said to her, looking down at her now drenched dress “Di, I am in no position to go back on stage at the moment. Do you think you could do the last song without me?”</p><p class="p2">“Of course,” Diana said nodding. Anne knew that Diana was getting still getting over her solo stage fright. She was perfectly capable of playing with the group but when it came to lead acts, she was still working on it.</p><p class="p2">“You’ll be amazing Di. We are right behind you, we just need two more minutes” Anne said reassuringly squeezing Diana’s hands in hers.</p><p class="p2">After Diana left them, seeing her concerned face, Gilbert took both of Annes hands in his. He kissed them gently and said, “We have lots of time to figure this out. Let’s go support Diana first. She looked nervous”</p><p class="p2">Anne smiled and nodded in response and they walked back hand in hand.</p><p class="p4">____________________</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p2">Anne and Gilbert looked fairly inseparable the rest of the evening. Cole watched as they walked in, holding hands and picked a booth. Gilbert draped his denim jacket over Anne’s shoulders and pulled out her chair with flair as she held back a giggle. <em>Gross</em></p><p class="p2">“Ok, you two are enough to make me gag, cut it with the cuteness ok?” Cole joined their table without invitation. Fred, seeing this also moved over to join them.</p><p class="p2">Gilbert looked confused waving his hands frustratedly at the two boys, “Do you guys mind?”</p><p class="p2">“No, not at all. I’m good with this view,” Fred said, turning his chair around so the stage was in plain sight. He was painfully unaware that Gilbert was being sarcastic. Cole stifled a smile as Gilbert rolled his eyes.</p><p class="p2">Anne noticed that Fred was rocking his leg as if nervous himself. Anne put her hand on Fred’s shoulder as she got up to order a round of drinks for their table. Smiling assuredly she said “Di’s gonna be ok.”</p><p class="p2">Fred returned the smile appreciatively. Anne gave Gilbert a light kiss on the cheek before, making it Cole’s turn to roll his eyes. Ruby, Tilly and Jane joined the boys. Gilbert huffed, giving up their quiet corner for the whole team.</p><p class="p2">Diana came back on stage, just her and her piano to perform her song which was a beautiful ballad she had written. It captivated her audience and brought tears to Anne’s eyes when she thought how proud she was of her best friend, overcoming her phobia.</p><p class="p2">Maybe it was time for Anne to let down her walls and embrace her fears too.</p><p class="p2">Meanwhile Josie, who had <em>just missed </em>Anne on multiple occasions this evening, was desperately looking for her, and found her at the bar.</p><p class="p2">“Anne,” Josie looked nervously at Anne.</p><p class="p2">“Hi!” Anne turned around quickly to find Josie right behind her, a queasy look on her face. Amidst the soft tones of her friends beautiful singing, Anne recognized the look of trepidation on Josie’s face. Anne’s contorted with concern. She put an arm around her friend, “Josie, what’s wrong?”</p><p class="p2">Josie sighed, “There’s something I have to tell you.”</p><p class="p4">____________________</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“I’m sure they are just friends,” Anne said convinced she was right.</p><p class="p2">“I know what I saw, there was more to it,” Josie said. “Plus I’ve been on his insta. There’s definitely more to it.”</p><p class="p2">“Recently?” Anne inquired.</p><p class="p2">“Well not really, but….look Anne there’s photos of her tagged. They were holding hands in the cafe, Anne! ”</p><p class="p2">“Josie, no. If there was anything to tell, he’d tell me. I trust him,” Anne insisted. Josie kept putting the screen in front of her face, despite her attempts to dodge it. Anne couldn’t help but glance at the phone. “I. don’t. want - Holy hell, she’s pretty.”</p><p class="p2">Anne grabbed the phone from her friend, scrolling Gilbert’s photos and trying not to go over to the beautiful girl’s profile. <em>I don’t want to be stalker. I don’t want to be a stalker.</em></p><p class="p2">“Yes! I'd be worried if I was you,” Josie said raising her eyebrows. Anne squinted at her. Josie added hastily, “No offense.”</p><p class="p2">“Great!” Anne huffed, handing Josie her phone back roughly. “How am I supposed to compete with blonde princess here - who by all appearances is a <em>nurse.</em>” Who are we kidding of course they checked her profile.</p><p class="p2">Just like that all of Anne’s insecurities came crashing back. <em>I can’t do this.</em></p><p class="p4">_____________________</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p2">Anne did the thing she knew best.</p><p class="p2">She ran.</p><p class="p2">Shrugging of Gilbert’s jacket and grabbing her purse at the table she wordlessly spun around towards the door.</p><p class="p2">“Anne!” Gilbert called out after her, scrambling to get out from the table where he was conversing with Fred and Diana. “Where are you going? Is everything ok?”</p><p class="p2">“I - I’m so sorry,” Anne stammered. They were outside again, “I can’t do this.”</p><p class="p2">“What?”</p><p class="p2">“You- you deserve something - someone better than me,” Anne was almost in tears. The people smoking outside started to glance around at the two of them now.</p><p class="p2">“What are you talking about?” Gilbert was dumbfounded. He could not understand why she would think that.</p><p class="p2">“Gil please, I - I just need some time to myself,” Anne said as she continued to walk, “Just…I’ll call you in later tonight.”</p><p class="p2">“No let’s talk now, please”</p><p class="p2">“Josie saw you with another girl at The Bald Barista,” Anne spun around, talking fast. She continued, “That’s fine you don’t owe me an explanation about something that happened in the past. This is more about the fact that….I mean, I can’t compare - I mean she’s just so - and me, there’s me like I’m - I’m pirate.”</p><p class="p2">“What?” Gilbert stared, plainly confused.</p><p class="p2">“I love pirate jokes, and I sing in a barely famous band, I fall over like <em>a </em><span class="s1"><em>lot, </em></span>and I am homely with carrot hair. I’m most…<em>unusual</em>.”</p><p class="p2">“And you’d make a terrible wife?” Gilbert smirked from the corner of his mouth. Anne’s eyes widened as he took both her hands in his hands.</p><p class="p2">“You heard that the other day?” Anne groaned, hiding her face in her hand. Gilbert was quick to notice that she had pulled away from him, hugging her hands around her waist.</p><p class="p2">“I think a lot of people did, Carrots,” Gilbert now had a fully fledged smile on his lips, his eyes twinkled and his dimple teased her mercilessly.</p><p class="p2">Anne groaned as Gilbert hugged her to him, kissing her head. He explained, “I was dating a girl called Winnifred. She was - <em>is</em> - a nurse at the hospital where I used to do electives when we met two years ago. We - we broke up officially after I came back from Avonlea but truly it’s been over a long time before that, we were already on a break for months.”</p><p class="p2">“I - I’m sorry, like I said you don’t owe me an explanation,” Anne felt guilty about making him disclose personal information.</p><p class="p2">“That’s ok, I wanted to tell you anyway. I would have eventually. I want us to talk about everything,” Gilbert brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.</p><p class="p2">“Gil I have so many insecurities about myself. It’s hard to explain but wherever I went wherever I was fostered, all I wanted is for the parents to like me. I was laughed at, worked like a mule, told I was ugly and worse” Anne was almost in tears again. She stepped back from his chest to look at him directly. They started a slow stroll through the streets toward Aunt Josephine’s house. “I truly believed I was not love-able, not like-able.</p><p class="p2">In some twisted way I thought I could change how they treated me if they liked me, or if I pleased them in some way and I carried that with me for a long time. It’s only when I came to Green Gables and started to write my music that I let some of that baggage go. And - I don’t know why I’m rambling all of this. I think I just need to tell you all of my flaws or my insufficiencies to make sure you won’t run away when you realise I’m broken. I just get this overwhelming feeling that I’m not enough.”</p><p class="p2">Gilbert shook his head, hands in his pockets, “Is all of this why <em>you</em> decided to run?"</p><p class="p2">“I suppose,” Anne smiled small, which Gilbert returned.</p><p class="p2">Gilbert started, “First of all, I need you to know that you are the only person I <em>want. </em>You are the kindest, smartest, bravest most beautiful person I know. I like you for who you are, whatever flaws you think you have and all. Like I said, I’ve been waiting to kiss you for a long time. I want to get to know you better, all of you. Please let me do that.”</p><p class="p2">“What made you do it anyway?” Anne asked as they reached a bench, choosing to sit down for a while. “Why did you kiss me just then and not at another moment?”</p><p class="p2">Gilbert chuckled, “I just saw you back home, in our home town with all the people I love, everyone i know and I just felt this unbearable thing in my chest, like it was exploding with…<em>feelings</em> for you. I suddenly felt my feet walking of their own accord towards you.”</p><p class="p2">Anne laughed merrily.</p><p class="p2">“And before I knew it, I was kissing you”</p><p class="p2">“Smooth”</p><p class="p2">“Yeah <em>I</em> thought so,” Gilbert smired.</p><p class="p2">They sat in silence for a few minutes, lost in their own thoughts.</p><p class="p2">“I don’t mind telling you I’m scared Gil,” Anne said quietly. “Being with you scares me for many reasons.”</p><p class="p2">Gilbert was scared too. He had a feeling that this, that Anne was gonna be it for him. He knew it in his gut. If he was honest with himself he felt excited too.</p><p class="p2">“I have a lot of things to work through”</p><p class="p2">“I’m not going anywhere”</p><p class="p2">“Can we take things slow?”</p><p class="p2">“Of course we can…To that affect;  Do you think maybe I could take you out sometime? Not anytime soon maybe in another month or so?” Gilbert grinned teasingly. “Should I send you an email invite? Actually let’s not email, I’ll just snail mail you your dinner invitation.”</p><p class="p2">“I’d like that actually,” Anne laughed. " I'm a sucker for letters."</p><p class="p2">"You'll have to respond in kind"</p><p class="p2">"Deal. I have the perfect fountain pen for it"</p><p class="p2">Gil smiled as they got up from the bench. He took her hand. “Maybe you can tell me some pirate jokes on our date. I’m gutted that I haven’t heard any yet.”</p><p class="p2">“Aye matey!”</p><p class="p2">“No, no mating Anne! Slow remember,” Gilbert covered his mouth with mock shyness. Anne shoved him away from her, covering her red face with her hand.</p><p class="p2">They laughed as they walked off together hand in hand.</p><p class="p4">_______________________</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“Let me get this straight,” Cole paced Aunt Josephine’s living room “You started pretend dating Fred so Gilbert and Anne would hang out more?”</p><p class="p2">“Em…yes?” Diana said tentatively. She and Cole were tucked away in the confines of her aunts house for a much needed debriefing.</p><p class="p2">“And now you <em>like</em> Fred?” Cole continued inquisitively.</p><p class="p2">“Yep,” Diana responded.</p><p class="p2">“Like <em>like </em>him?”</p><p class="p2">“I know it was stupid,” Diana whined covering her face with the couch cushion and slumping back into the arm chair she was perched on. “And it’s such a mess, Cole. Fred is such an idiot when he’s pretending to date me. He goes all weird and territorial. He’s not like that at all in real life. He’s super sweet and caring”</p><p class="p2">Cole made a weird sound from the back of his throat. When Diana peered at him over the top of the cushion he burst into laughter at the ridiculousness of it all. He immediately regretted it because he had to dodge the offending cushion that was thrown at him in response.</p><p class="p2">“Diana its just so dramatic!” Cole defended. “I love it but why didn’t you just set Anne and Gilbert up?”</p><p class="p2">“I dunno,” Diana said. “I think part of me wanted to hang out with him<em>. </em>Plus I did it for Anne, I know they are right for each other.<em>”</em></p><p class="p2">“Why does everyone act like they are in high school,” Cole said at his wits end. “Can’t anyonejust admit they caught feelings? What are we…sixteen?”</p><p class="p2">“Oh that’s rich,” Diana retorted bitterly. “Seen Mark lately?”</p><p class="p2">Cole gasped, “He and I are on the same page about not wanting a relationship.”</p><p class="p2">Diana just rolled her eyes and sat back down.</p><p class="p2">“Where did you see this ending?” Cole asked tentatively.</p><p class="p2">They sat in silence for a while longer.</p><p class="p2">“I’m going to have to tell her, aren’t I? It’s not such a big deal is it? They would have been thrown together anyway.”</p><p class="p2">Cole and Diana looked at each other, knowing that probably wasn't true.</p><p class="p2">The rest of The Beltanes, save for Anne made their way into the room, debriefing about the night and going over their performances. Aunt Josephine had some cocoa brought in for the group before she headed off to bed, claiming the night too young for her. She did however request to her niece that Anne should parlay her any news in the morning. Diana didn’t relay anything about what she saw outside the bar, she would wait for Anne’s signal.</p><p class="p2">It was about fifteen minutes later that Anne walked into the living room herself, the loud bang of the door closing behind her indicating that she had arrived.</p><p class="p2">The room instantly quietened down enough to hear a pin drop as everyone eyed her, searching for clues of the night’s occurrences. Anne appeared oblivious to the stares as she took off Gilbert’s jacket and her purse. She wordlessly made a show of walking to the couch where she sat on the corner seat with her legs crossed, grabbed a magazine from the side table and skimmed it. Every eye followed her movement.</p><p class="p2">“Well?” Ruby enquired, blinking at Anne.</p><p class="p2">“Hmm?” Anne looked up in mock confusion.</p><p class="p2">“Spill the Tea!” Cole cried frustrated.</p><p class="p2">“What happened?” Josie said at the same time.</p><p class="p2">“We,” Anne smiled blushing lightly, “we’re gonna take things slow.”</p><p class="p2">The girls protested for more information but got very little insight into what had transpired with Gilbert and Anne.</p><p class="p2">"Girls! Girls, please," Anne interrupted, "I have something else I wanted to tell you all. It's something I've been thinking about for a while."</p><p class="p2">They waited with bated breath. </p><p class="p2">"I've decided to drop out of my Masters course," Anne announced excitedly to a dumfounded audience. </p><p class="p2">"Oh, man," Diana sighed said after a pause, her face in her hands. "Marilla's gonna kill me"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So lots of talking things out and getting into emotions. Poor Anne has been through a lot, and sadly has more coming her way.</p><p>i see much more drama in the future!</p><p>I'm not updating regularly so if you're still reading thanks a million. Please do comment, I love to read them.</p><p>Fun fact: The Bald Barista was a cute little coffee house near where I used to live in Dublin 8! I always loved that name. hehe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A lot of awkward situations happen in this chapter</p><p>And a solemn one</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! </p><p>Thanks for patiently waiting through my haphazard schedule and sticking with this story. I'm trying to introduce more drama into my storylines.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b> <em>The following day</em> </b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><b>Bosom Buddies Text chain with Cole, Diana and Anne.</b> <b></b></p><p class="p1"><b>[07:06] Cole @Bosom Buddies: Good morrow fair maidens! Please send me timing and location of your shopping sesh today. I’d like to spend the day following you around like the groupie that I am. </b> <b></b></p><p class="p1"><b>[07:10] Cole @Bosom Buddies: Ok I admit it, I may or may not want to try on some of those shoes.</b> <b></b></p><p class="p1"><b>[07:12] Cole @Bosom Buddies: Please let me come. I won’t embarrass you in front of the stylist. Also I need deeeets of what happened with you and Gilbert. We couldn’t talk alone the other night. Was he as dreamy as expected? Did you grope his abs? Does he have a six or eight pack? </b> <b></b></p><p class="p1"><b>[07:13] Cole @Bosom Buddies: Plus you need to tell me about this whole dropping out thing. </b> <b></b></p><p class="p1"><b>[07:14] Cole @Bosom Buddies: Didn’t you pay the tuition fees already? Is this because of work? Can’t you do an online programme?</b> <b></b></p><p class="p1">
  <b>[)7:15] Cole @Bosom Buddies: He has eight doesn’t he?</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Anne was already awake, daydreaming in the first light of the sunrise. She groaned as her phone pinged multiple times and grabbed it, skimming through the text, scoffing at the content.</p><p class="p1"><b>[07:18] Anne @Bosom Buddies: Stylist cancelled last minute Cole, she and her assistant are not feeling well. Can’t risk getting the flu before our performances. </b> <b></b></p><p class="p1">She decided to rile up Cole.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>[07:20] Anne @Bosom Buddies: And yes to the eight.</b>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Anne heard voices coming through the closed door. She ran over and opened is slightly, peaking through the gap. She looked quite comical, kneeling on the floor, one eye peeking as she was half asleep. Her hair was piled above her head in disarray as she concentrated on the voices coming from the foyer.</p><p class="p1">“Anne what the he-“, Diana called to Anne from her bed.</p><p class="p1">“It’s Marilla!”, Anne squealed in a desperate whisper. She gestured over the shoulder for her bosom friend to stay quiet.</p><p class="p1">“What?” Diana sat up rod-like, her messy head of raven hair appearing above the comforter. She whispered as she scrambled out of bed to Anne’s side. Diana shouted in a whisper, “How did she know?!”</p><p class="p1">“Sssh! I’m trying to listen!”</p><p class="p1">Marilla and Aunt Josephine’s muted voices could be heard floating over the gilded staircase, where they were eagerly caught by the two girls.</p><p class="p1">“….I suppose we’ll have to figure something out soon,” Marilla said resignedly.</p><p class="p1">“Do you think she heard about school?” Anne whispered, her eyes round.</p><p class="p1">Diana started, “I don’t thi-“</p><p class="p1">“Ssh!”</p><p class="p1">Diana pursed her lips in frustration, “But you just asked me -“</p><p class="p1">“I can’t hear!” Anne retorted as Diana rolled her eyes. Her redheaded bosom friend could be a handful at the best of times.</p><p class="p1">“… welcome to stay here until everything smooths out,” Aunt Jo was heard saying. “I am sorry I won’t be able to spend the afternoon with you but I hope we can catch up over breakfast. I know Anne will be dying to see you.”</p><p class="p1">“We - we’re so grateful to you,” a quiet male voice joined the conversation.</p><p class="p1">Anne looked at Diana, surprised further still. Getting up to her feet quickly Anne called out as she ran out the door “Matthew!”</p><p class="p1">Matthew was in the middle of his sentence as he turned around to see Anne running down the stairs. “We couldn’t impose, I’m sure we can find- Anne!”</p><p class="p1">Anne practically flew down the stairs into Matthew’s open arms, “I’ve missed you!”</p><p class="p1">“Alright, Anne! Calm your horses. Don’t startle Matthew so. You’re as flighty as the day I met you,” Marilla scolded, but discreetly pushed Matthew aside for her own hug.</p><p class="p1">“I missed you too, Marilla!” Anne said laughing and pulling her mother to herself warmly.</p><p class="p1">“I have tea ready in the living room while Rosabelle gets breakfast ready,” Rollins said quietly to Aunt Josephine. He smiled at Anne, “Coffee for you Miss Anne.”</p><p class="p1">“Excellent! Thank you Rollins,” Aunt Josephine said pleasantly and gestured the group to the right direction.</p><p class="p1">The “grown ups” chatted lightheartedly whilst they convened into the prepared room. Anne held back from the group, tugging on Rollins’ sleeve to get his attention.</p><p class="p1">Anne turned to her friend, “Rollins, I only heard the latter half of the conversation”</p><p class="p1">“I didn’t hear any of it!” Rollins said innocently, and shrugged his shoulders.</p><p class="p1">Anne raised her eyebrows at him, crossing her arms disbelievingly.</p><p class="p1">“Ok, they know nothing of your plans Miss Anne…from what I overheard at least,” Rollins admitted. Rollins was always happy to give Anne his ear when she walked to the kitchen at one AM, unable to sleep. He was Miss Barry’s personal assistant. He lived in house for convenience, and also didn’t have very good sleeping habits. They had formed a camaraderie of sorts chatting into the small hours of the night.</p><p class="p1">Anne breathed a sigh of relief and responded, “Thank you”</p><p class="p1">“But…” Rollins hesitated as Anne walked away, as if trying to find the words.</p><p class="p1">Anne turned to him, “Yes?”</p><p class="p1">“I…I would wager they have some very <em>important</em> business if they came all this way,” he said slowly, walking back into the kitchen, leaving Anne to wonder what he could possibly mean.</p><p class="p1">____________________</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">Anne was animatedly recounting the many performances The Beltanes had over the summer to her biggest cheerleaders, her parents,who sat politely at the dinner table.</p><p class="p1">Sunday breakfasts at Aunt Jo’s was always a merry affair, having been the one time the matronly lady was able to have a full morning with the girls if they were off for the day. It usually involved all the ravenous members of the household sitting together in their pyiamas, robes and nightshirts talking over each other about the previous evening’s events. There were eggs, pancakes and cereals to match the different palates as they lounged for hours.</p><p class="p1">Today Anne was on full theatrics, having gotten up from her perch along the table to act out Mr. Phillips ridiculous facial expressions and over exaggerated manner. Marilla and Matthew laughed whole heartedly along with Aunt Josephine, Diana and the rest of the girls who had come down at various times due to the commotion.</p><p class="p1">“Go on, Anne. Tell them about our last performance. On Thursday,” Tillie teased, there was a twinkle in her eye.</p><p class="p1">“Oooh, yes,” Jane said with a sickly sweet smile plastered on her face.</p><p class="p1">“Oh yes, Anne, I forgot to ask you about the other night,” Aunt Josephine asked, completely naive to the inside joke. “How did you make out?”</p><p class="p1">Josie snorted into her coffee as Diana clapped her on the back, hiding her own giggle. The other girls did a poor job of hiding their laughter as Anne flustered and blushed pink at the memory of her and Gilbert kissing in the rain. <em>Gilbert, so sweet and…</em></p><p class="p1">“We - Paul made a music video with some old footage. Mostly Avonlea High,” Anne said quickly. “We must show you some time.”</p><p class="p1">There was a sudden quietness to the room, clearly there was some missing information, but Marilla quickly decided it was none of her business.</p><p class="p1">“Ehm, why…er. Why do I feel that bloke has a weird mustache. Real…douchey type?”, Matthew said laughingly.</p><p class="p1">“Matthew Cuthbert!” Marilla gasped, also laughing at his description.</p><p class="p1">“He does!” Anne continued as Matthew winked at her. Anne realized how lucky she was to have him, clearly he understood there needed to be a change in the conversation for her sake.</p><p class="p1">Anne picked up a leftover piece of chocolate chip pancake and placed it between her mouth and nose, like a mustache. “It looked kind of like this!”</p><p class="p1">She turned to the table, back against the entrance. Putting one hand around her waist and one on her chin, she raised her eyebrow as if in thought. She mimicked Mr. Phillips’ nasal voice, murmuring “Hmm….I dunno, that ginger needs to be replaced. What about that blonde? Shortie? No the other b-“</p><p class="p1">“A visitor for you, Miss Anne,” Rollins said from behind her. As Rollins spoke Anne watched as Diana’s jaw drop and Ruby turn a shade of pink brighter than her pajama top. Josie’s face went from laughter to shock while Jane just started laughing louder. Marilla and Matthew suddenly got a look of pleasant surprise as they turned towards the doorway.</p><p class="p1">“Gilbert!” Marilla exclaimed, getting up to greet the visitor.</p><p class="p1">Anne turned around slowly, halfway around remembering to remove the pancake from its location above her lip. She mentally kicked herself for refusing to own nice matching pajamas. (Tanks or large t-shirts with worn out cotton shorts were way more comfortable) And why, <em>oh why</em> had she styled her hair into two plaits. She must look like a twelve year old. She could feel her face turn an unattractive shade of puce to her immense mortification.</p><p class="p1">Gilbert, for his part, looked extremely uncomfortable too. He shuffled his feet. “Marilla! Matthew? What -em How lovely to see you? I- I didn’t know you were coming to town.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh we - had some business in town and we wanted to see Anne!” Marilla said dismissively. Something clicked inside Anne, that there was a deeper reason for her parents untimely visit.After all her ramblings she still hadn’t found out the reasons but she put it away for later. Far more pressing, embarrassing, horrifying events were currently taking place.</p><p class="p1">Gilbert too was part listening, part glancing at Anne, who clearly was still in disbelief. The usually confident, put together man looked rather frazzled with the surprise appearance of his <em>girlfriends(?)</em> parents. <em>Was she his girlfriend? No they haven’t talked it out. The girl he was dating? Not enough. The girl he was fallin- </em></p><p class="p1">“What brings you here Gilbert?”, Matthew questioned curiously, glancing atthe letter in his hands.</p><p class="p1">“Oh! Well I was just gonna drop in and say hi to the girls since I was driving by but I didn’t know this was quite the party.”</p><p class="p1">Matthew dropped the subject but Gilbert was sure Marilla peaked at the letter addressed to “Carrots”</p><p class="p1">“Won’t you join us for some coffee. I believe I met you at my party but I have long wanted to chat with the famous <em>Gilbert,</em>” Aunt Jo smiled pleasantly, winking at Anne.</p><p class="p1">She had recently managed to cool herself down by breathing deeply but suddenly flushed pink again at the gesture. She hadn’t yet told her family about recent developments between her and Gilbert, and she certainly was not about to tell the whole room.</p><p class="p1">Gilbert seemed to shake the nervousness off himself in an instant, seeing Anne’s discomfort. He could take the lead for her sake. He returned Aunt Josephine’s smile as he joined the table next to Anne, pouring himself some coffee and refilling empty cups around him.</p><p class="p1">“Our flight was dreadful,” Marilla stated suddenly, disrupting the silence as everyone erupted into a chorus of chatter.</p><p class="p1">“I actually hate to fly,” Gilbert interjected added as he sat down.</p><p class="p1">Marilla chuckled as she said, “Just like your father.”</p><p class="p1">To everyone’s amusement Gilbert had said, “Just like my dad.” at the same time. Marilla and Gilbert looked at each other laughingly.</p><p class="p1">“You’re a chip off the old block, son.” Matthew smiled.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t really know if it’s my own fear or if I caught the fear from him. But we used to travel everywhere by train. He used to tell me it was because he loved trains but I found out as a teenager the real reason. I haven’t tried flying myself.”</p><p class="p1">Jane interjected, “HAHA. Well we actually have a funny story about our flight here. Our little Ruby decided she needed something to calm her flying gitters…” the conversation carried on with Anne and Gilbert in their own little bubble.</p><p class="p1">Anne whipped her head around to him amidst the story, “Really? I never would have guessed. That’s why you drive a million hours to get home?”</p><p class="p1">He grinned, “It’s worth it to see my family. Especially Dellie.”</p><p class="p1">Gilbert he took her hand under the table and rubbed circles under her thumb, which was meant to calm her down but had the opposite affect omaking her heart race rapidly. Even so, amongst her father and mother smiling in front of her and her….Gilbert next to her, she felt that she was safe.</p><p class="p1">She felt she had come home.</p><p class="p1">_____________________</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">Gilbert left the letter with Anne after excusing himself for the day. He wanted her to spend time with her family, he insisted. He knew Anne only had a few hours off between work commitments to spare. Before he left he had pulled her into the living room.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“I came by to take you out for coffee and give you this letter,” Gilbert whispered smilingly, taking both her hands.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Anne giggled, “You know that this stamp means you could just post it. It would come to me. You don’t need to hand deliver it.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“True,” Gilbert smirked, “but then I couldn’t have done this.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>He pulled her suddenly into his chest and caught her lips with his, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Anne gasped as she realized what was happening and responded in kind, hands weaving into his hair. He kissed her softly and tenderly as if pouring out his heart to her. His caresses made her lightheaded and giddy with excitement. They reluctantly pulled apart after a few moments.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“I couldn’t wait for the next time I saw you,” Gilbert murmured with his face close to her. His arms still enveloping her waist, Anne’s hands lay flat on his chest.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Anne laughed looking up, pink from their embrace, “Only you could want to kiss a girl who slapped you not very long ago.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“If you are gonna kiss me like that, you can slap me anytime,” Gilbert chuckled, as she shoved him in response. He was quick to take her back into his arms. He pecked her on the upper lip again and winked, “Besides, I love the taste of pancakes.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Anne guffawed shamefaced, “Oh no. You did see that!”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“You’re so adorable when you’re embarrassed, Carrots”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“I’d be careful about calling any girl a root vegetable Gil. You’ll be on the business end of another slap.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Only you Anne-girl,” Gil teased kissing the dimple on her cheek. “I promise it’ll only ever be you.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>There was a tenderness in his eyes that scared and excited Anne at the same time. “Anne-girl?” Anne smiled, “I like that.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Anne-girl it is then, Carrots,” Gilbert snickered as Anne rolled her eyes in response. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>The pair were interrupted by Marilla and Matthew walking into the room behind Aunt Josephine, coming into the room after breakfast. They quickly parted, Gilbert rubbing his neck and Anne crossing her arms sheepishly. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>The group looked at each other awkwardly for a couple of minutes before Anne threw her hands up and said loudly, “Oh well! At least this saves me the conversation.”</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">_____________________</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Dear Anne-girl, </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>I know you wanted to take things slow but I couldn’t wait to see you again. If you have gotten this letter, I have seen you and I have (hopefully) been able to use it's delivery as an excuse to kiss you again. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>As I promised, your formal dinner invitation will be a month minus two days away, as per your request. Unless you agree to otherwise and allow this fool to take you out sooner. I remain in the meantime</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Your ever faithful servant, </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Gil</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>PS. I cannot promise that I won’t use this excuse to see you again.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>___________________</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The day passed with Anne showing her parents her favourite spots around town, showing them some recordings and music videos they had come up with. Aunt Josephine had the maid make up two rooms for the Cuthberts' to stay, insisting that she had too many rooms that were lonely for many years.</p><p class="p1">The girls had recently informed Aunt Josephine that they would be looking for their own accommodations as their work rolled out, which had saddened her immensely. She was lapping up all the joys of a large company before they left her to her usual lonesomeness.</p><p class="p1">Anne shared some cocoa with her parents before bedtime, as was their custom back at home.</p><p class="p1">Marilla glanced at Anne sideways before starting, “I’m very happy for you and Gilbert, Anne.”</p><p class="p1">“Thank you, Marilla”</p><p class="p1">“He’s a fine young man,” Matthew chimed in mockingly with a deep voice.</p><p class="p1">Anne rolled her eyes blushing, “Alright stop the teasing.” She knew neither of them would even pretend to tell her what was best for her in terms relationships. They would be happy whomever she chose.</p><p class="p1">“His father was too, eh Marilla,” Matthew teased his sister and promptly retold the story of Marilla Cuthbert and John Blythe to a pleasantly surprised Anne.</p><p class="p1">A little while after Anne sat in between the siblings on the sofa, head on her mother’s shoulder. She had yet to tell them about her decision for graduate school. But she knew in her heart there was a more pressing matter that needed to be discussed. For some reason unknown to her, she was nervous to speak what was on her mind, “Marilla?”</p><p class="p1">“Yes?”</p><p class="p1">“Why did you come to Toronto? You know, other than to see me?” she asked quietly, her heart racing.</p><p class="p1">Marilla looked over Anne’s head at Matthew. Anne sat up and shifted, sitting on the coffee table in front, looking at them solemnly.</p><p class="p1">Matthew nodded to his sister who explained, “Matthew has an appointment here, Anne.”</p><p class="p1">Anne’s heart pounded in her chest, “With whom?”</p><p class="p1">“Dr Felix Ward. He is a cardiac surgeon, Anne. It seems Matthew has,” Marilla paused here as if to remember everything, “moderate to severe heart failure and poor aortic valve function.”</p><p class="p1">Anne tried to swallow the lump in her throat.</p><p class="p1">“He is going to need pretty serious surgery."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys liked this one. Lots of awks for Anne but she's used to that. </p><p>Sorry I had to bring the drama for one of my fave characters, Matthew. He is such a sweetie pie.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We learn more about Matthew and the Anne/Gilbert relaitonship</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologise for the colossal amount of time since my last chapter. My life has gotten a bit unpredictable I'm afraid so I'm all over the place with postings. After this one I will attempt to formulate more chapters so I can post more regularly.</p><p>And yes I am aware my chapters are getting bigger but I hope you dont mind!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Anne’s heart was pounding at a rate beyond what she thought was possible. The Beltane’s were getting ready for their first on air appearance. The morning show they were preparing for , The Breakfast Club, was starting in fifteen minutes, and no phones were allowed on set. Sitting in the green room, she shouldn’t help looking at her’s every thirty second for updates from her parents.</p><p class="p1">She paced the room while the other girls finished tuning their instruments and getting ready.</p><p class="p1">The day before, Marilla and Anne had accompanied Matthew to his appointment with Dr Ward, who was an old family friend specialized in Cardiac Surgery. Matthew trusted his opinion more than any other doctor he knew and had faith in his skills.</p><p class="p1">After a series of blood tests they were awaiting results again, and were expected to be given a date for the surgery at some point during the day. Anne tried to forget that her father was awaiting a life changing procedure and focus on the performance in front of her. How was she expected to sing about anything when her mind was somewhere else altogether?</p><p class="p1">She glanced at her phone again when a text message popped up.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>[08:03] Gil: Break a leg, Anne-girl.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>[08:03] Gil: Thinking of you today.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>[08:04] Gil: Actually, I think of you everyday…a lot…It’s embarrassing, really. </b>
  <b></b>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Anne giggled despite herself. She hadn’t told him about what was on her mind yet, since they barely had time to talk let alone meet. She quickly tucked her phone back in her the folds of her skirts when she heard someone walking toward her, smile dying from her face.She sighed in relief when she saw Diana approached her with a concerned look.</p><p class="p1">“You don’t have to do this. You know that, right? Anne you don’t have to sing. We can pick a different song or I could fill in. Ruby could too. We understand if it’s too difficult right now,” Diana said, putting her arms around her shoulders. “You have a lot on your mind.”</p><p class="p1">Anne gave her a twisted smile, nodding her thanks but indicating she was alright.</p><p class="p1">“Where the hell is Prissy?” Jane humphed from the corner, they hadn’t seen her sister in days and the annoyance was starting to show.</p><p class="p1">“Maybe she got caught up with work?” Josie said throwing her hands up.</p><p class="p1">“We are work!” Jane crossed her arms.</p><p class="p1">“Her real-“</p><p class="p1">A producer stepped inside the door without warning, causing Ruby to jump up from her make up chair, clutching her robe to her chest. She had been touching up her make up while only in her bralette. The girls weren’t shy anymore with each other, but barely known producers were not the norm for them.</p><p class="p1">The older woman rolled her eyes and said firmly, “Alright, you’re due in ten. The ladies will speak to you for a little while. You’ll be on air for about ten minutes for the first segment. There are a lot of you, we had to add tall stools behind the sofa. Memorize your seat allocations. Are your instruments tuned up? We’ll set up the second segment on the second stage for your song while you’re on. You’ll do the song at the end of the show. Watch the short skirts when you cross your legs. Remember no swearing.” She rattled off instructions a mile a minute. “Don’t forget to smile.”</p><p class="p1">With that she promptly turned on her heal and walked off, shutting the door behind her. Anne turned to look at Diana next to her, eyebrows raised.</p><p class="p1">“Wow,” Tillie said behind them as Jane scoffed.</p><p class="p1">“That was a lot,” Josie agreed.</p><p class="p1">Ruby shrugged her shoulders, pulling her blouse on and getting off her chair. She put her hand out for a cheer and called out, “C’mon Beltanes, we’re on!”</p><p class="p1">The girls grasped each other by the waist, getting ready for their ritual. The set manager poked his head into the room to admonish them, the fury in his eyes evident, “Quiet on set! Alright, c’mon, let’s go!”</p><p class="p1">He disappeared as quick as he came.</p><p class="p1">Ruby blanched and whisper shouted at high speed, “Goddess Beltane…”</p><p class="p1">The girls giggled their way through their traditional chant which, though thick or thin, hard or easy times brought them together and rooted them firmly (figuratively) in earthy PEI grounds.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">______________________</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Anne barely made it through the show’s recording, faking costume mishaps during the breaks so she could sneak peeks at her phone screen. She had tucked it away in the pocketed dress she was wearing.</p><p class="p1">The hostess, Lavender Lewis , was rather nicer than the girls expected. Her long platinum blonde hair swished as she spoke with a slight southern twang, dimples blaring in full force. The stage was a raised wooden floor, decorated lushly in faux fur carpets and creamy sofas, white and gold touches suited the leading lady perfectly. They had a fun filled interview, with Lavender intrigued about their little town and where the girls had started off. She kept them engaged with her charismatic style.</p><p class="p1">“I hope I didn’t throw you off with the question about being adopted,” Lavender asked. Her voice as sweet as honey as Anne walked off the stage with her.</p><p class="p1">“Oh…no,” Anne replied. Her thoughts went to her father. “I just didn’t expect you would know.”</p><p class="p1">“I do my research”, Lavender smiled as she gestured toward her own dressing room.</p><p class="p1">“I didn’t expect to be adopted,” Anne gave a twisted smile and shrugged her shoulders. “We were in the middle of an argument when Matthew called me his daughter for the first time. I couldn’t even believe it."</p><p class="p1">She gasped as she realized her eyes had filled with tears. She continued, “Sorry, you need to get ready for your next segment. You don’t need to know all about my sob story.”</p><p class="p1">“You’re expecting news from them aren’t you?” Lavender put her hand on Anne’s arm and leaned in slightly. She whispered, “Make sure you hide that phone better for your performance segment, or Monica will have your head.”</p><p class="p1">She smiled as she indicated to the producer with a nod of her head. She sighed, “Every life has a little bit of time that is a sob story, dear one. That’s what makes the rest of the time so fabulous.”</p><p class="p1">She looked wistful for a few seconds, as if recalling memories of the past. Then she shook her head slightly and retreated back to set, ready for the next interview. She called for her assistant,as she strutted to her seat, “Charlotta!”</p><p class="p1">A young girl scuttled after the hostess, gripping in her hand a clipboard and Lavender’s iced matcha latte. As she passed her Anne could have sworn she heard the girl whisper under her breath, “That’s not even my name!”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">___________________</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Sometime in the course of the drive to lunch or while they were looking for apartments she received the dreaded message.</p><p class="p1">She wasn’t sure when it happened.</p><p class="p1">She wasn’t sure how the details were stated exactly.</p><p class="p1">Sometime in the recent past she it had been sent to her by Marilla, that the surgery would be next week. In Halifax.</p><p class="p1">Her brain had been trying to make sense of this since. She knew she need to get back to her family. But she hadn’t been able to face going back to Aunt Josephine’s house. She felt as though her father had gotten a date for his death sentence.</p><p class="p1">Diana squeezed her hand from next to her in the van, having seen the message in question, and knowing Anne’s pain. The girls knew Anne was awaiting news but didn’t know any details.</p><p class="p1">“I am so beyond exhausted,” Tillie exhaled, putting her head back against the rest. “Can we just pick the last apartment we saw?”</p><p class="p1">“Surely, the label has to help us with accommodation?” Josie asked. “Do we all have to live together? I love you guys but ya’ll are a lot.”</p><p class="p1">Jane gritted her teeth next to her, “I’m going to kill Prissy…whenever she answers the phone.”</p><p class="p1">“Shouldn’t we check on her?” Ruby asked nervously. It dawned on Anne that no one had heard from their friend for two days at least.</p><p class="p1">Jane sighed and nodded her head, “I spoke to her roommate, Stella and she says Prissy was home but just busy with work? I don’t know. She sounded a bit weird about it. I’ll go over to hers tonight.”</p><p class="p1">“I’ll come with you,” Anne said, suddenly coming out of her reverie.</p><p class="p1">“We all will,” Diana said with a small smile.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Back at the great house Anne made her way to the parlour, where she knew her parents would be waiting.</p><p class="p1">They sat down with a pot of tea, Aunt Jo shooing out the rest of the girls so the Cuthberts had the room to themselves.</p><p class="p1">Her parents explained to her that Dr Ward had contacted his most trust worthy colleague back in Halifax to conduct the surgery. It was urgent that he had this procedure done, before his heart function got worse. The risks were high but the surgery was necessary. While they trusted Dr Ward’s medical opinion, it made more sense for them to be near home for their procedure. They would need to stay at the rehabilitation centre for a while before they could go back home, and even then would need to visit with the cardiac nurses more often. Matthew could keep tabs on the farm that way, and get the help he needs closer to home.</p><p class="p1">“You can’t work after this Matthew,” Anne said quietly, taking his hands into hers from where she was seated next to him.</p><p class="p1">“I know Anne,” Matthew responded quietly, there was a sadness in his eyes.</p><p class="p1">“You’ll need help,” Anne gathered her courage.</p><p class="p1">“I have Jerry and Bash.”</p><p class="p1">“And me”</p><p class="p1">“Anne, you can’t come back home,” Matthew shook his head. “You are starting your life here. The life you always wanted.”</p><p class="p1">“You and Marilla,” Anne hugged him tight, “you are all I ever wanted.”</p><p class="p1">“I love you so,” Matthew held her to his chest, “I’m going to be ok.”</p><p class="p1">Anne pulled back and looked up at her father with a determined look on her face, “Of course you will.”</p><p class="p1">They put the conversation to rest and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon, Anne walked them to her favourite coffee shop nearby and showed her favourite park and her favourite nook to read. She talked a mile a minute as per usual and the morose thoughts of the week ahead were put to rest.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Matthew went upstairs to take a nap, tired after the days excursions. Aunt Josephine walked Marilla around her vast grounds, showing off her very own vegetable patch and an innumerable variety of flowers. </p><p class="p1">Anne left the house, needing to be alone. Once on her walk outside she realized there was only one place she really wanted to be.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>[16:32] Anne: Mind if I come over?</b>
  <b></b>
</p><p class="p1">But she had already gotten in the car.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <b>_________________________________________</b>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">Gilbert had just gotten home, showered and pulled a beer out of the fridge, landing on the couch when the bell rang. He debated going back to the room to put on appropriate clothes but the bell rang again in the meantime.</p><p class="p1">“Coming!”, he said, pulling the door open as he continued. “Sorry, I didn’t expect you guys to deliver so quickly I-”</p><p class="p1">“Oh!” Anne gasped as she took in the sight of Gilbert, half naked with only a towel around his waist. Gilbert comically clutched his hands to his chest, as if that would cover him up.</p><p class="p1">“Anne,” he stuttered. He laughed, dropping his hands and rubbing his neck. “Hi…I - I thought you were my pizza.”</p><p class="p1">“Hmmm,” Anne laughed at the look on his face and winked coyly. “You can eat me up if you want.”</p><p class="p1">Gilbert’s jaw practically dropped to the floor as he watched Anne waltz in through the door slowly.</p><p class="p1">Anne let out a slow breath, feigning bravado while trying to recover from seeing Gilbert’s bare torso, curly hair still moist from his shower. She turned to face him once inside and tried desperately to not look at his bare chest.</p><p class="p1">Gilbert cleared his throat, and gestured to the couch, “I’ll be right back.”</p><p class="p1">Anne toured the small apartment, open kitchen and looked over Gilbert’s bookcase as he fidgeted around in his room. She ran her fingers over copies of Sapiens by Harari, Born A Crime by Trevor Noah and picked up This Is Going to Hurt by Adam Kay. One of the few in his collection she hadn’t read yet.</p><p class="p1">She glanced over the pages and she chuckled as she heard Gilbert banging open his wardrobe doors. She then heard a loud thud and a subsequent “ouch” from somewhere inside. Then there was a shuffle of loud footsteps before he appeared in front of her beside the book case, casually placing his arm against the wall.</p><p class="p1">“H - hi,” Gilbert said nonchalantly and eyed the book in her hand. “That’s a great book. Funny.”</p><p class="p1">“Aww, boo. You put on pants,” Anne pouted, looking at his “Snuggle This Muggle” T-shirt, which admittedly looked rather comfortable. He looked entirely huggable.</p><p class="p1">“Shorts,” Gilbert shrugged. “I feel less…exposed."</p><p class="p1">Anne giggled and indicated to the book, walking over to the couch to put it in her bag. “I’m taking this home.”</p><p class="p1">“Sure take whatever you like,” Gilbert walked to the fridge. “Beer?”</p><p class="p1">Anne looked up from her position, “Do you have any wine?”</p><p class="p1">Gilbert looked up and shook his head, “Sorry. Cider from back home?”</p><p class="p1">“Oh! Yes please.”</p><p class="p1">He brought over her drink and settled them down on the couch.</p><p class="p1">“To what do I owe this great honor of your visit Queen Anne?” Gilbert asked laughing as he took a sip.</p><p class="p1">“Hey! You did the same to me last week. At least I texted you,” Anne said, crossing her legs under as she got comfortable.</p><p class="p1">“I did not see it, sorry. I was probably in the shower.”</p><p class="p1">“Makes sense.”</p><p class="p1">Gilbert took her hand and pulled her in for a kiss, “I’m glad you’re here at any rate.”</p><p class="p1">Anne looked subdued and quiet, she fought the emotions that were bubbling up in her.</p><p class="p1">“Is everything ok?” Gilbert asked her quietly. “What’s going on Anne?”</p><p class="p1">Then the tears flowed from her. The ones that had threatened to erupt since her conversation with her father that afternoon. She explained it all to Gilbert, about why her parents were visiting, and how much Matthew meant to her, how the surgery felt like a death sentence for some reason.</p><p class="p1">Gilbert hugged her to him and brushed her hair with his fingers as he spoke words of comfort. He would try to find out if anyone he knew worked at the hospital in Halifax, what the recovery would look like. He would get her all the information and he would go with her back home to be there every step of the way, if she was found that acceptable. He assured her that Matthew would be ok.</p><p class="p1">She cried into his shoulder, getting her tears all over his collar. She pulled back and picked at the wet cotton, “I’m sorry.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh no, you - you’re helping,” Gilbert joked. “I think there was a sauce stain on there, so you’re cleaning it up.”</p><p class="p1">His ridiculous attempt at making her laugh made her giggle in spite of herself, more so because this was clearly a freshly laundered piece of clothing.</p><p class="p1">She shoved him lightly, “Gross!”</p><p class="p1">They stretched out on the sofa, her head on his shoulder as they just listened to the sound of their breaths, legs entertwined. It calmed Anne down immensely. She propped her head up on his chest and looked down at his face.</p><p class="p1">“Thank you,” she gave him a twisted smile.</p><p class="p1">“You’re welcome anytime,” Gilbert responded, trying to ignore the fireworks going off inside him at Anne’s closeness. Her arms folded on his chest, her smell around him, her hair engulfing his face in a sea of red made him feel slightly nervous and excited at the same time.</p><p class="p1">Anne leaned lower and kissed him, slowly and deliberately. Deepening the kiss, she reached behind him to run her fingers through his hair. She shifted so she was straddling his hips as he lay below her, running his hands over her buttocks and pulling her closer.</p><p class="p1">Gilbert shifted so he could bring Anne onto the couch, where they laid side by side. Their legs tangled as they pulled closer together. His arm reached into them helm of her top, Anne whimpering at his light caresses over her skin.</p><p class="p1">“Is this how you wanted to take things slow?” Gilbert asked in a low voice as he nibbled on the skin of her neck.</p><p class="p1">Anne giggles, “Not exactly…no.”</p><p class="p1">Gilbert stopped what he was doing and pulled away from her, “Is this not ok?”</p><p class="p1">Anne took his hands and looking into his eyes placed them on her covered breasts, “Oh no, this is totally fine.”</p><p class="p1">Gilbert looked at his hands with a nervous expression, “Right…wow”</p><p class="p1">Anne reached for his neck to bring him in closer.</p><p class="p1">“Em…Anne,” Gilbert started, “maybe we should press the brakes.”</p><p class="p1">“Do you not want to continue?” Anne asked, pulling away and sitting up.</p><p class="p1">Gilbert followed, sitting up next to her, “No. I absolutely do. It’s just you’re…going through this time with your Dad. And I don’t feel right doing…anything in your vulnerable state.”</p><p class="p1">“But…I want to,” Anne replied, looking at her hands.</p><p class="p1">“A week ago you said you didn’t want to go fast, and I’m just trying to respect that,” Gilbert explained slowly.</p><p class="p1">Anne’s expression changed to anger, the tips of her ears coloring a deep red, “Can’t you respect my decision now. Can’t a girl change her mind?”</p><p class="p1">Gilbert sighed, “I’m just trying to-”</p><p class="p1">Anne stood up then, having had enough of the conversation, “I have to go.”</p><p class="p1">She moved to walk out the door. In the back of her mind she knew Gilbert was right, and she was just seeking comfort in his arms but she was not ready to admit that to herself. Gilbert rushed after her as she stormed out into the hallway.</p><p class="p1">“Anne, wait!”</p><p class="p1">Her phone rang loudly, interrupting their discourse. It was Ruby. Anne took the opportunity to divert the attention from herself. She picked up the call as Gilbert caught up with her in the dimly lit hallway, his footsteps muffled on the faded deep blue and brown carpet.</p><p class="p1">“Hello? Ruby?”, Anne answered the phone. The world blurred then, for on the other end was her desolate friend, wailing out words she could not quite understand.</p><p class="p1">Anne’s face drained of colour, “Prissy? He…what?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Disclaimer: I have no idea how the health card works in Canada, so presumably Matthew would have had the surgery closer to home anyway. </p><p>Is anyone else getting Ross/Rachel vibes? This was unintentional, but noticed later on.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this rando fic. Writing for my own amusement to see if I can get a bit creative with the characters. </p><p>I should probably focus on the ones I have already started but I'll try to alternate.</p><p>Also I don't know much about actually having a band so sorry if that aspect sucks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>